Je te regardais et un jour, tout a changé II
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Scorpius a quitté Lily... Lily sombre... Lui aussi... Quelqu'un parviendra-t-il à les guérir l'un de l'autre ou à les réunir ? - Scorlily - Rating M. Fanart de natowe
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. J'ai beaucoup de retard sur ce que je vous avais promis et en plus, je n'ai pas pris beaucoup d'avance sur l'écriture, en somme, je suis nulle XD**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attends vos réactions.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Aller de l'avant**

Lily se trouvait devant la porte de chez ses parents, ses bagages magiquement réduits pour ne pas trop l'encombrer. Elle resta un moment à regarder cette maison qu'elle avait tant aimée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, y revenir était une douleur horrible, non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais parce que vivre ici appartenait au passé. Elle avait vécu une année, un bonheur parfait avec Scorpius. Enfin, sauf ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Elle avait attendu deux semaines qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui explique mais aucune réponse. Alors aujourd'hui, elle revenait chez elle, ses parents allaient tomber de haut, il n'y avait qu'Albus qui était déjà informé.

Elle entra sans frapper et déposa ses affaires dans le petit hall avant de pénétrer dans le salon où il n'y avait que ses deux parents assis devant la télé. Rien d'étonnant puisque son frère ainé vivait avec son épouse et qu'Albus avait emménagé avec Sadie il y a trois mois.

\- Bonsoir, dit Lily avec un sourire forcé.

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent puis firent de grands yeux surpris en voyant leur fille à l'entrée du salon.

\- Ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici à cette heure ? demanda Ginny en se levant pour l'enlacer.

\- Je me demandais si vous aviez une petite place pour moi, dit Lily en tachant de parler sur un ton joyeux.

\- Tu es ici chez toi ma fée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, une dispute avec Scorpius ? C'est tout à fait normal de se disputer en organisant un mariage. Ta mère et moi, on a failli s'étriper un bon nombre de fois avant la cérémonie, s'amusa Harry.

\- Je… il n'y aura pas de mariage, lâcha Lily avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ginny alors que les bras d'Harry se refermaient sur sa fille.

\- Je ne sais pas… il m'a quitté il y a deux semaines, je pensais qu'il reviendrait mais il n'a jamais répondu à mes lettres, je ne sais même pas pourquoi… je ne comprends pas, dit-elle tant bien que mal à travers ses pleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ne l'apprenons-nous qu'aujourd'hui ? s'alarma Ginny.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous le dire… je voulais comprendre d'abord… mais je crois qu'il ne m'expliquera jamais. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans notre appartement, je ne pouvais plus.

Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre le front de sa fille. Il alla s'asseoir en la gardant contre lui. Il la prit sur ses genoux et la berça comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il savait que c'était ridicule et qu'elle avait passé l'âge mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Voir sa fille pleurer ainsi lui faisait tellement mal.

Ginny allait poser des questions de nouveau mais Harry lui fit signe d'arrêter. Elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Il la garda ainsi pendant de longues minutes, peut-être bien une heure avant de se rendre compte qu'elle dormait. Il la monta dans sa chambre et l'allongea confortablement après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily puis referma doucement la porte.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il alla directement dans le hall pour s'emparer de sa veste et sortit de la maison. Il se fit rattraper par Ginny.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- D'après toi ? Je vais savoir pour quelle raison ma fille est dans cet état ! s'écria-t-il.

Oui, il était resté parfaitement calme le temps où sa princesse était éveillée. Sa priorité avait été de la consoler, maintenant qu'elle dormait, temporairement apaisée, il allait demander des explications à Scorpius.

\- Harry, chéri, tu ne dois pas y aller autant énerver… il s'agit de Scorpius, le beau-fils d'Hermione… tenta-t-elle.

\- Justement, il s'agit de Scorpius ! Celui qui sort avec Lily depuis quatre ans, celui qui m'a toujours semblé sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Celui qui a tout fait pour trouver l'appartement parfait pour eux. Celui qui m'a fait couler une larme en me demandant la main de Lily alors que je les trouvais trop jeunes. Je ne comprends pas et il faut que je comprenne. Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi je vais passer les prochains mois, voir les prochaines années à maudire un garçon qui me semblait parfait ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Garde tes mains dans tes poches, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je résous toujours tout par la violence !

Ginny s'avança puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser partir. Deux minutes plus tard, il tambourinait à la porte de Drago et Hermione. Ce fut sa meilleure amie qui lui ouvrit.

\- Harry ! Il y a un souci ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant énervé.

\- Scorpius est là ? l'interrogea-t-il sans répondre.

\- Non… d'ailleurs, on ne l'a plus vu depuis la transfusion de Meredith…

\- Tu n'as aucune idée d'où il peut être ? insista Harry.

\- Non, chez lui et Lily probablement, le mariage approche. C'est pour ça que l'on n'a pas insisté pour le voir depuis. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il passe ?

Harry soupira puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il a quitté Lily depuis deux semaines. On vient juste de l'apprendre Gin et moi. Par Merlin, Lily a toujours été forte… mais je crois qu'il l'a brisé ! Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps…

\- La quitter ?! Mais c'est impossible, Scorpius est fou d'elle !

\- Je me disais la même chose avant de voir ma fille dans cet état ! Il me faut des explications.

\- Il nous en faut à tous ! Ecoute, on ne peut rien pour toi mais si on apprend quelque chose, on te tiendra au courant, promis-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça puis partit mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il se rendit chez Lucius Malefoy, son dernier recours. Il envoya un Patronus signalant sa présence à l'intérieur du manoir une fois qu'il fut devant ses grilles. Il ne tarda pas à voir arriver un Lucius bien vieilli. Il ne l'avait plus aperçu depuis… au moins dix ans.

\- Monsieur Potter… quelle joie de vous voir ici ! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Harry avec raideur.

\- Que me vaut votre visite aussi tardive ?

\- Je souhaitais savoir si Scorpius se trouvait chez vous.

\- En effet, mais il ne souhaite voir personne.

\- Il va faire un effort pour moi, j'en suis persuadé, insista Harry.

\- Revenez demain, peut-être qu'il acceptera.

\- Si je reviens demain, c'est avec un mandat du Ministère qui m'autorisera à faire une fouille de votre manoir ainsi qu'un ordre forçant chaque habitant de votre demeure à répondre à mes questions. Donc moi aussi je suis persuadé que si je reviens demain, il acceptera de me parler. Toutefois, pour votre réputation, il serait peut-être bon que vous parveniez à convaincre votre petit-fils de m'accorder une entrevue dès maintenant, déclara Harry sur un ton calme.

\- Vous usez de votre rôle au Ministère à des fins personnelles ! Je ne pensais pas que le Grand Harry Potter s'abaisserait à telles choses un jour, railla Lucius.

\- Sachez que le Grand Harry Potter est prêt à tout lorsque cela touche à sa famille, répondit Harry toujours parfaitement calme.

\- Je vais le chercher, céda Lucius.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de voir arriver la démarche plus énergique de Scorpius. Ce dernier ouvrit les grilles et proposa à Harry de faire quelques pas. Comprenant que le jeune homme voulait s'assurer de ne pas être écouté, Harry suivit. A la lumière de la lune, le jeune avait l'air fatigué, de gros cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air aminci, presque malade. Harry devint alors un peu plus inquiet qu'en colère.

\- Scorpius, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… je vais bien, répondit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air pourtant, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il plus fermement.

Harry le regarda et sut qu'il mentait, il n'allait clairement pas bien mais soit, s'il voulait nier, c'était son problème. Il se concentrerait donc sur la raison première de sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily ? demanda Harry.

\- Je pense que ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Scorpius avec aplomb.

\- Du moment que ma fille arrive chez moi en pleurs, ça me regarde. Je ne comprends pas, tout se passait bien pourtant !

Scorpius ferma les yeux un instant avant de répondre.

\- C'est compliqué Monsieur Potter.

\- Ça n'a rien de compliqué ! Tu l'as quitté sans même lui donner une raison… j'ai du mal à y croire, il y a forcément quelque chose. Je suis persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je me trompe rarement.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, dit Scorpius en regardant Harry, de la détresse dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux rien ou tu ne veux rien dire, il y a une différence ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, répéta Scorpius une fois de plus.

Harry le scruta et essaya de comprendre. Scorpius paraissait mal en point, pas comme s'il était torturé mais plutôt comme s'il se torturait lui-même. Harry avait l'impression que le jeune homme ne se nourrissait pas ou peu et qu'il devait aussi manquer de beaucoup de sommeil. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait bien fait la nuance, il voulait mais ne pouvait pas.

\- Lily te manque ? tenta Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre, dit Scorpius mais cette fois avec un regain d'espoir dans la voix.

Il souffrait de sa séparation avec Lily, d'où son état et apparemment, il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait. Harry comprit alors que Scorpius n'était pas le coupable mais plutôt une victime. Quoiqu'il se passe, le jeune blond agissait sous la contrainte. Vu l'endroit où il logeait, Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner qui était à l'origine de tout.

\- Je te promets que j'arriverais à comprendre et que j'essaierais de trouver une solution, dit Harry.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Merci, mais il n'y a pas de solution à tout Monsieur Potter. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que…

Il prit une respiration puis ferma les yeux.

\- Ne lui dites rien de ce que vous soupçonnez et prenez soin d'elle. Elle s'en remettra et passera à autre chose. C'est la seule solution pour elle, pour nous tous. Ne parlez de ça à personne.

\- Prends soin de toi en attendant, dit Harry en étreignant Scorpius.

Il referma ses bras autour de l'homme qu'il avait tant rêvé d'avoir comme beau-père, dont il rêvait toujours d'ailleurs.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Potter, dit Scorpius.

\- Au revoir Scorpius.

* * *

 **Et voilà, on a retrouvé Lily, les Potter et Scorpius, sans oublier papy Lucius adoré !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette suite !**

 **Réponse à Lia : Ah je suis contente, c'est vrai que la suite s'est faite attendre XD. Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre sur le post régulier. Pour le moment oui, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais moins que d'habitude ;) Oui, Harry est u super Auror ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La fiancée**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Scorpius avait rencontré le père de Lily devant les grilles et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Non pas qu'il en attendait, il se doutait que Harry comprendrait vite, si ce n'était déjà le cas, que Scorpius était soumis à un serment inviolable. Mais le jeune homme savait aussi qu'Harry comprendrait tout aussi vite qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de libérer l'enchainé. A moins que l'enchaineur ne le fasse pas lui-même et de son plein-gré. Autrement dit, tout était perdu.

\- Maître Scorpius, maître Lucius vous demande de descendre au salon en étant présentable, dit un elfe qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de descendre, répondit Scorpius.

\- Le maître Lucius exige votre présence pour dans une demi-heure. Il insiste pour que vous soyez douché, rasé et bien habillé, dit l'elfe en s'excusant du regard.

\- Bien, je serais là, céda Scorpius à contrecœur.

L'elfe s'inclina puis disparut, laissant le jeune homme seul. Scorpius resta quelques instants dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Que lui réservait encore son maudit grand-père ? Scorpius redoutait de le savoir déjà. Les termes du marché étaient clairs. Lucius sauvait Meredith, ça, c'était fait, mais en contrepartie Scorpius s'était engagé à quitter Lily mais aussi à épouser une Sang-Pur et assurer une descendance au sang aussi pur que le sien.

Dans sa magnanimité, Lucius avait promis à Scorpius qu'une fois qu'il aurait donné un héritier mâle de sang-pur aux Malefoy, il serait libre de faire ce qui lui chantait. Scorpius eut un rictus à cette pensée. A quoi bon être libre dans quelques années, Lily ne reviendrait jamais vers lui après qu'il ait épousé une autre et qu'il lui ait donné un enfant.

Son père avait peut-être réussi à avoir Hermione après que Scorpius soit venu au monde mais leurs histoires n'étaient pas comparables. Lui et Lily avait été un couple amoureux et heureux, et jamais elle ne reprendrait là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il n'y avait aucune solution de se libérer de ce contrat sans en mourir et aucune solution d'être heureux une fois le contrat honoré.

Que faisait-elle ? Allait-elle mieux ? Pensait-elle à lui aussi fort que lui pensait à elle ?

C'est sur toutes ces questions qu'il se leva d'un pas traînant et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain. Docilement, il se lava, se rasa, s'habilla puis descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'il vit son grand-père en train de discuter avec une jeune femme qui avait le dos tourné, il fut pris d'une violente envie de vomir. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait, il allait être présenté à la femme qu'il allait être obligé d'épouser.

Mais le pire fut lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'il la reconnut. Bella était belle, inutile de le nier mais aussi froide, hautaine et détestable que dans ses souvenirs. Son grand-père ne lui avait pas seulement choisi une fiancée, non, il avait choisi la pire.

\- Scorpius, dit-elle avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bella, dit-il avec de la raideur dans la voix.

Elle lui fit une bise puis le regarda dans les yeux, il sembla y déceler une pointe de tristesse mais il se trompait certainement, Bella n'était jamais triste. Surtout qu'elle avait gagné ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, un Malefoy.

\- Voilà mon petit, j'ai discuté de ta situation de célibataire avec Miss Nott et elle serait ravie de remédier à cela. D'ici quelques jours, nous annoncerons vos fiançailles à venir, dit Lucius avec une amabilité qui donnait à Scorpius des envies de meurtre.

\- Dans quelques jours ? s'affola Scorpius.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas de raisons pour attendre, répondit-il avec un rictus.

Bien sûr, Lily ne souffrait pas assez, il fallait en plus qu'elle voie que celui qui avait été son fiancé demandait une autre qu'elle en mariage après trois semaines de séparation.

\- Bien, ravi de t'avoir revu, dit Scorpius avec un sourire forcé à Bella.

Il tourna les talons et eut juste le temps d'entendre son grand-père s'adresser à Bella.

\- Pardonnez mon petit-fils, l'émotion très certainement.

\- Oui, ce doit être cela, acquiesça gentiment Bella.

Le jeune homme sortit du manoir dans le but de partir faire un tour mais il fut rattrapé par sa future fiancée. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter, elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Une longue histoire dont je ne veux pas te parler, même si je le pouvais, répondit Scorpius sans la regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours agi comme j'aurais dû le faire mais je ne t'épouserais pas dans ces conditions. Seulement, si je fais semblant de l'accepter, tu gagnes du temps. Je ne suis là que pour ça, t'offrir du temps, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Apparemment, Potter fait surveiller le courrier de ton grand-père et c'est comme ça qu'il a su que j'étais son premier choix. J'ai une dette envers Lily, je n'aurais jamais pu terminer mes études sans elle. Certains pensent que ça m'est égal mais je suis aujourd'hui à l'université pour étudier la botanique. Je m'en sors très bien et c'est grâce à Lily. Sans elle, je me serais fait virer et j'aurai probablement été obligée d'épouser un jeune homme riche pour m'en sortir. J'ai gagné ce que je ne cherchais pas, mes chances d'indépendance…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas en venir à l'essentiel ? demanda Scorpius, impatient.

\- Oui… pardon. Je disais donc que Potter avait compris pour moi et c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'accepter la proposition de Lucius. Je comptais vraiment refuser, me doutant que tu n'agissais pas de ton plein gré… ton choix ne se serait jamais arrêté sur moi si tu avais pu choisir. Donc Potter m'a convaincu que refuser était très honnête de ma part mais que pour toi, ce serait mieux que j'accepte. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe. Il pense à un serment inviolable mais il sait que tu ne peux pas le confirmer. Enfin, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il ne t'abandonnait pas.

Scorpius regarda Bella avec étonnement, gratitude et bien d'autres sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés avoir pour elle.

\- Merci, je pense que tu perds ton temps mais merci quand même. Reculer le mariage le plus possible m'offrira au moins quelques mois avant que mon grand-père n'en choisisse une autre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé qu'une telle chose t'arrive… enfin, vous arrive…

\- Tout était trop parfait, il fallait bien que quelque chose vienne tout casser, dit Scorpius avec une amertume qui n'était pas destinée à Bella.

Ils franchirent les grilles et face à eux, le père du jeune homme arrivait. Scorpius regarda Bella qui comprit et partit. Elle passa devant Drago Malefoy qui se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête et transplana au bout du chemin.

\- Bonjour papa, dit Scorpius lorsqu'il arriva à lui.

Drago posa une main sur la joue de son fils et le regarda avec attention. Aminci, cerné, l'air triste malgré le sourire qu'il affichait.

\- Bonjour fils, répondit Drago en l'étreignant.

Scorpius se laissa aller dans les bras de son père en fermant les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait lui raconter, son père qui avait toujours de bons conseils, qui savait lui redonner espoir, presque aussi bien que le sourire de Lily… Mais non, il ne pouvait que profiter de ses bras qui le délestaient, quelques magnifiques secondes de son désespoir.

\- Comment va Meredith ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Aussi bien que si elle n'avait jamais rien eu ! Elle est à la maison avec Hermione.

\- J'en suis heureux, dit Scorpius avec l'un des rares sourires sincères qu'il avait depuis quelque temps.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Scorpius ? Hermione m'a dit que Potter était venu frapper à pas d'heure à ma porte. Il paraît que tu as quitté Lily. Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien. Puis je te trouve ici, chez ton grand-père…

\- Papa, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici et je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais Harry a une théorie et je pense que tu comprendrais certaines choses en lui parlant.

Ce serment était une vraie plaie, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait dire. Son père comprendrait vite de quoi il s'agissait et malgré le peu d'espoir que Scorpius avait, il savait que s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir, c'était en comptant sur Harry et son père travaillant ensemble.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu parlé à Potter si tu refuses de me parler à moi ? demanda Drago avec un brin de reproche dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Harry, mais il a tiré certaines conclusions de mes « non-dits ».

\- Est-il sur la bonne voie ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça.

Drago scruta un instant son fils en se disant que oui, quelque chose clochait mais il ne comprenait rien. Comment comprendre lorsqu'on ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Je vais parler à Harry, promis Drago.

Scorpius acquiesça et enlaça son père une fois de plus.

\- Je vais rentrer, envoie-moi un hibou si jamais tu veux me voir, ne viens pas frapper à la porte, dit-il à son père.

Drago acquiesça, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils puis partit. Au lieu de rentrer, il se rendit directement au ministère pour voir Harry.

* * *

 **Voilà que Drago va rejoindre Harry dans son enquête ! Pensez-vous qu'ils parviendront à eux deux à déjouer le serment ?**

 **Bella fait son retour un peu plus sympa qu'avant.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de tous ça ?**

 **Bisous à samedi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse à Lia : Tu as de bonnes théorie, la réponse sera pour le chapitre suivant ;) Merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

Deux semaines que Lily Luna Potter aurait dû devenir Madame Malefoy. Malgré la lettre qu'elle avait adressée à Scorpius, où elle disait qu'elle ne le pleurerait plus, tous les jours lui montrait que la détermination ne suffisait pas à oublier sa peine. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de match et en tant qu'attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead, elle se devait d'être concentré à cent pour cent.

D'ailleurs, elle avait hâte de voler. Une fois que ses pieds ne toucheraient plus le sol, que le vent frais caresserait son visage, elle oublierait tout, comme toujours. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas sombrer complétement.

Elle descendit dans le salon de ses parents embrassa son père, sa mère, ses deux frères, Sadie et Ludivine. Puis elle partit avec sa meilleure amie. Sadie était Poursuiveuse remplaçante, Ludivine ayant arrêté pour ne pas prendre de risque avec sa grossesse.

Elles rejoignirent l'équipe à leur terrain d'entrainement puis, ensemble, elles partirent au stade où le match aurait lieu. Elles s'enfermèrent dans les vestiaires et se préparèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les portes s'ouvrent. En tant qu'attrapeuse, Lily fut la dernière à s'envoler et la plus acclamé.

Les Harpies ne mirent pas longtemps à s'imposer face au club de Flaquemare et Lily attrapa le vif d'or au bout de deux heures. Les Harpies venaient de remporter le match 210 à 50 et prenaient la tête du championnat d'Angleterre. Ceux que Lily remarqua après coup, c'est que les sélectionneurs de l'équipe national d'Angleterre étaient présents. Elle espérait les avoir impressionnées pour être sélectionnée par son pays pour la prochaine coupe du monde qui débuterait dans moins de 6 mois. Les personnes choisies seraient annoncées dans quelques semaines et elle espérait bien en faire partie. Participer à une coupe du monde était le rêve de tous joueurs professionnels.

Les équipes se serrèrent la main avant de rejoindre la tribune VIP. Lily serra la main des officiels, des sélectionneurs, elle embrassa sa famille et salua des joueurs étranger venus assister au match. Elle se mit ensuite en retrait, attendant de pouvoir s'éclipser chez elle. Cependant, Sadie s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

\- Pierce ne te lâche pas des yeux, chuchota-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Ryan Pierce était un attrapeur américain jouant chez les All-stars de Sweetwater et en plus d'être très doué et connu, il était très séduisant. Aucune femme ne dirait le contraire, ni certains hommes d'ailleurs.

\- Pierce doit-être intéressé par mon jeu. Moi-même je suis souvent fasciné par les autres attrapeurs, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis attiré par eux, répondit Lily.

Cependant, Ryan, se sentant démasqué s'approcha des deux filles.

\- Miss Potter, j'ai vraiment été impressionné par votre performance. Je peux vous appeler Lily ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'intéressée acquiesça avant de donner un regard entendu à Sadie, regard qui disait : Je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Lily, vous êtes vraiment très doué et j'espère que nous nous retrouverons l'un contre l'autre lors de la coupe du monde.

L'équipe d'Amérique du nord était déjà formée et Ryan en faisait partie, Lily espérait vraiment pouvoir se mesurer à lui. Car elle aussi aimait la façon dont Pierce jouait.

\- Merci, je l'espère aussi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment de leur carrière respective, Sadie commençait à s'ennuyer ferme mais Ryan fit une demande à sa meilleure amie qui la reconnecta à la discussion.

\- Pourrais-je t'inviter à diner ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

\- Euh…

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de décliner la proposition, Sadie prit soin de répondre à sa place.

\- Oui, bien sûr, elle n'a rien de prévu ce soir !

Ryan regarda Sadie avant de reporter son attention sur Lily.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il gentiment.

Lily se sentait coincé. Elle trouvait Ryan sympa et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus mentir à cause de Sadie.

\- Non, j'accepte, laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer et on se rejoint à la sortie du stade, répondit Lily.

\- Parfait, à tout à l'heure Lily, au revoir Sadie.

La blonde lui fit un signe de la main avant de prendre le bras de la rouquine et de l'entrainer au bas de la tribune. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Lily laissa sa mauvaise humeur sortir.

\- Franchement tu abuses Sadie ! Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller diner avec lui !

\- Ce n'est qu'un diner. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'enfermer chez toi, ce n'est pas sain ! Sors, rencontre des gens et oublie Scorpius.

Voilà qui était tout à fait Sadie. Direct, manquant cruellement de tact mais honnête et inquiète du bien-être des gens qu'elle aimait. Lily la connaissait et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Alors elle se contenta de ronchonner en se préparant puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie avant de sortir rejoindre Ryan. Il l'emmena dans un petit restaurant italien dans le Londres moldu.

\- Pourquoi un restaurant moldu ? demanda Lily une fois installé.

\- Parce qu'ici, nous sommes simplement deux personnes venant manger et que du côté sorcier, nous sommes deux attrapeurs connus qui feraient la une des journaux de demain.

Ils passèrent commande quelques minutes plus tard tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Ryan se montra très curieux à propos de Poudlard et il échangeait également des anecdotes de son ancienne école. Puis il parla de son premier amour qui n'avait duré que quelques mois lors de sa cinquième année et Lily en vint vaguement à parler de Scorpius. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas prête et l'émotion fut difficile à gérer, elle parlait de lui au passé et Ryan interpréta mal cette façon de parler du jeune homme.

\- De quoi est-il décédé ? demanda l'attrapeur.

\- Décédé ?! Non, il est encore en vie, rectifia Lily.

\- Oh, comme tu en parles au passé, je pensais… Désolé.

\- Non, je comprends la méprise. Notre rupture est assez récente et elle a été brutale, donc j'ai encore du mal à en parler de façon normale… Enfin, je t'embête avec ma vie sentimentale alors qu'on se connait à peine…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que parfois, il est plus facile de parler avec des gens qu'on connait peu qu'avec ceux qui nous connaissent si bien.

Lily lui adressa un sourire. Finalement, ce diner n'était pas si mal. Elle appréciait assez Ryan et son caractère calme et compréhensif. Elle reconnaissait un peu de ce qu'elle avait tant apprécié chez Scorpius mais en même temps, les différences entre les deux faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les comparer.

\- Tu devrais aller à un endroit où vous avez partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble afin de dire adieu à ce que vous aviez. Si la rupture a été aussi brutale pour toi, je pense que ça pourrait t'aider.

\- J'ai peur que ça me fasse trop mal…

\- Tu auras mal, ça c'est sûr, mais peut-être que ça t'aidera à aller mieux par la suite.

\- Peut-être.

Ils changèrent de sujet et le reste du repas se passa plus gaiement. Il la raccompagna ensuite chez les Potter et ils se promirent de se revoir, si par chance ils faisaient tous les parties des sélectionnés pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mais au lieu de rentrer elle décida de suivre le conseil de Ryan et elle se rendit à l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Scorpius. S'il ne l'avait pas vendu ou qu'il n'avait pas bloqué son accès, elle pourrait y entrer, sinon, elle repartirait. Quelque part, elle espérait ne pas pouvoir y accéder mais son espérance fut réduite à néant lorsqu'elle poussa la porte.

Rien n'avait changé. Toutes leurs photos étaient encore là, chaque chose étaient à sa place, à part les vêtements et ce qu'elle avait emporté à son départ. Elle resta un moment au milieu du salon puis se rendit dans la chambre. Le lit était toujours là et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de s'y allonger.

L'odeur de Scorpius était partout, comme s'il était revenu depuis son départ. Parce qu'elle était sûr qu'avant de repartir chez ses parents, l'odeur de son amour n'était plus aussi présente. Enfin, c'était probablement son subconscient qui l'imaginait…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et laissa ses souvenirs défiler. Leur premier baiser, leur première danse, leur première fois, le jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage puis d'autres souvenirs magnifiques.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva, prête à s'en aller, définitivement. Seulement, au moment où elle arriva dans le salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Lily ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant.

\- Scorpius !

Elle avait tant espéré le voir il y a quelques temps, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne soit pas là.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous avez fait la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage, on le reverra encore par la suite :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à Lia : Oui, je sais qu'ils sont courts XD mais je ne sais pas faire de chapitre plus long XD Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'évidence

Ils restèrent à se dévisager un moment, Ils n'arrivaient pas à réaliser qu'ils étaient face à face. Scorpius résistait à l'envie de se jeter sur sa Lily qui lui avait tant manqué. Pour la jeune femme, elle résistait à son envie de le gifler pour ne jamais avoir répondu mais aussi, elle devait l'avouer, à son envie de l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Scorpius, se reprenant en premier.

\- Rien de spécial, je partais, dis Lily en contournant le jeune homme pour s'approcher de la porte.

\- Lily, attends !

La jeune femme se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Scorpius. Elle n'y vit rien, contrairement à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui, plus maintenant, comme s'il avait pris la faculté de son père et de son grand-père à tout cacher derrière un masque de froideur. Son Scorpius, celui qu'elle avait aimé ne se trouvait plus ici.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je…

Mais il ne savait quoi dire ou du moins, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il aurait aimé. Non, il ne pouvait que la laisser partir.

\- Rien, rentre bien, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à ta fiancée, dit-elle pleine d'amertume avant de partir.

Scorpius regarda un moment la porte qu'elle venait de franchir puis il s'approcha ensuite du meuble où la jeune femme avait déposé tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert au fil des ans mais aussi la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait portée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre et s'allongea.

Depuis que Lily en était partie, il venait souvent ici pour passer la nuit, il arrivait rarement à s'endormir au Manoir de son grand-père. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, l'odeur de Lily était de nouveau présente et ce fut pour ça qu'il s'endormit avec le sourire.

.

Le lendemain matin, chez les Potter, Lily fut réveillé par sa mère à une heure qu'elle jugeait comme étant trop tôt compte tenu de l'heure tardive à laquelle elle avait enfin réussie à s'endormir.

\- Allez ma chérie, aujourd'hui on sort entre fille, s'exclama Ginny en ôtant la couverture dans laquelle sa fille était.

\- Maman… je n'ai presque pas dormi, ronchonna la jeune rouquine.

\- Ta tante a pris une journée de congé, tu sais combien il est difficile de la sortir de son bureau, fais un effort mon ange, supplia Ginny.

Lily grogna et sortit sa tête de sous le coussin.

\- Merci chérie ! On t'attend en bas, fais vite.

Lily prit une bonne douche quasiment froide pour se réveiller plus vite. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et constata avec grand plaisir que le soleil était bien au rendez-vous. Elle enfila donc une robe fine et prit soin de dissimuler le bracelet chaudron que Scorpius lui avait offert lors du premier noël qu'ils avaient eu en tant que couple.

C'était le seul cadeau dont elle n'avait pas pu se séparer et tous les matins, elle le désillusionnait pour ne pas que son entourage se rende compte d'à quel point elle était pitoyable. Ainsi, elle sentait le bracelet autour de son poignet, comme depuis qu'il lui avait été offert.

Penser au bracelet qu'elle portait encore et toujours lui fit penser au fait qu'elle avait revu Scorpius la veille. Au-delà de la froideur inhabituelle de son visage, maintenant qu'elle y songeait avec du recul il avait aussi l'air maladif. Plus mince, limite maigre, cerné sous les yeux, oui, Scorpius n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle se demanda un instant si la cause n'était pas leur séparation avant de se dire que c'était lui qui l'avait quitté donc la séparation ne pouvait pas être la cause de son mal-être. Puis si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas son problème à elle.

Elle descendit après avoir terminé de se préparer et embrassa sa mère et sa tante Hermione. Elle but un café et prit deux tartines avant de sortir accompagné des deux femmes. Elles firent les magasins moldus toute la matinée avant de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour y prendre le repas du midi.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant du chemin et passèrent commande auprès du serveur avant de commencer à discuter du match qu'avait disputé Lily la veille.

\- Vous avez fêté la victoire plus longtemps que d'habitude d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Comment ça ? demanda innocemment Lily.

\- Tu es rentré à plus de minuit, s'amusa la mère de famille.

\- J'ai diné avec Ryan Pierce, avoua Lily.

Elle ne parla pas de sa visite à son ancien appartement, ni de sa rencontre avec Scorpius.

\- Ryan Pierce, l'attrapeur des All-stars de Sweetwater ?! questionna Ginny.

\- Oui, il était venu voir le match et il m'a abordé à la fin de celui-ci.

\- C'est bien, tu vas de l'avant, dit gentiment Hermione.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée mais ça n'avait rien d'un rencart.

\- Pour l'instant ! s'exclama Ginny en tapant des mains.

\- Comment ça, pour l'instant ? demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et bien, vous allez peut-être vous revoir !

\- Ce n'est pas prévu en tout cas.

\- Que ce soit lui ou un autre, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de sortir avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas insensible ma chérie mais il est fiancé et même si c'est mon beau-fils, je ne cautionne pas la peine qu'il t'a fait. Tu ne dois pas rester à te morfondre pour lui, pas après ce qu'il a fait, pas après les explications qu'il ne t'a jamais donné, plaida Hermione.

\- Je ne me morfonds pas…

\- Ma chérie, hormis hier soir, tu ne sors que pour tes entrainements ou tes matchs. Parfois pour voir Sadie ou tes frères mais ça s'arrête là

\- Je sortais avec Scorpius depuis ma cinquième année. Il a été mon premier amour, il a failli être mon mari et je l'ai aimé à un point que je ne pensais pas possible. Je pense que c'est normal qu'à un mois et demi de notre séparation, j'accuse encore le coup ! Je ne suis pas désespéré et je ressortirais avec des garçons lorsque j'en aurais envie, maintenant, changeons de sujet s'il vous plait ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Les deux femmes n'insistèrent pas et discutèrent de sujet un peu plus neutre.

.

Harry et Drago étaient dans le bureau du chef des Aurors et tâchaient d'y voir plus clair dans la situation. D'accord, Scorpius était soumis à un serment inviolable, ça, ils n'en doutaient pas. L'enchaineur était probablement Lucius, ça aussi ils n'en doutaient guère. Mais un serment inviolable était fait avec l'accord de l'enchainé. Donc qu'est-ce que Lucius avait promis ou qui avait-il menacé pour que Scorpius accepte de se soumettre à ce serment ?

\- Il a peut-être menacé la vie de Lily, dit Harry au hasard.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé mais je pense que Scorpius serait venu nous voir… Puis, ça ne se tient pas. Si mon père s'en était pris à Lily et que ça aurait marché, Scorpius n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Non, il a dû menacer l'un de nous pour forcer Scorpius à accepter.

\- Oui, reste à savoir qui a-t-il menacé pour parvenir à ses fins. Car nous devrons protéger cette personne avant de tenter de défaire le serment.

\- La il y a un autre problème, les serments sont incassables…

\- Rien n'est impossible mais je veux bien croire que cela va être difficile. Cependant, prenons un problème à la fois, objecta Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun songeant à ce qu'aurait pu dire Lucius pour l'inciter à accepter.

\- Tu es son père, tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange chez Scorpius peu avant tout ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Je te signale que peu avant que j'apprenne tout ça, ma fille était mourante à Sainte-Mangouste donc non, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange…

Drago frappa sa main sur son front avant de se lever.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ! Mais bien sûr, c'est forcément ça ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Ça quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Mon père n'a menacé personne ! Il s'est contenté de faire chanter Scorpius. Ça lui ressemble tellement !

\- Explique-moi plus en détail s'il te plait, parce que là, je ne comprends rien.

\- Mon père était le seul qui était compatible avec Mery et lorsque je suis allé le voir pour demander son aide, il s'est contenté de me rire au nez. Scorpius était présent lorsque j'ai expliqué ça à Hermione. Puis il est arrivé avec mon père lorsque celui-ci a accepté de sauver ma fille. Scorpius a dû aller supplier son grand-père de sauver Meredith mais celui-ci a exigé une contrepartie. C'est-à-dire une descendance Sang-Pur, expliqua Drago.

\- C'est sûr que présenter comme ça, Scorpius ne pouvait pas refuser. La vie de sa petite sœur contre la fin de son histoire avec Lily. Il a beau aimer ma fille, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, se lamenta Harry.

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver une solution et crois-moi, s'il n'y en a aucune, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer Lucius de mes mains pour libérer mon fils, ragea Drago.

\- Calme-toi, il doit bien y avoir une solution moins radicale.

\- Le serment est très clair. Le seul moyen de s'en libérer c'est de l'accomplir ou d'en mourir. Ou compter sur la bienveillance de l'enchaineur qui libérerait de son plein-gré l'enchainé ou encore, la mort de l'enchaineur. Mon père ne libérera jamais Scorpius de son plein gré, il reste sa mort, s'entêta Drago.

\- Oui, puis tu passeras les vingt prochaines années à Azkaban. Je suis sûr que Scorpius sera enchanté d'être libéré une fois que tu seras derrière les barreaux, railla Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Demandons l'aide de ton épouse, elle est douée en sortilèges et encore plus en recherche. S'il existe d'autre moyen, il n'y a qu'elle qui le trouvera.

Drago acquiesça et regarda Harry envoyer un hibou à Hermione.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Menace**

Scorpius, Bella et Lucius étaient réunis dans le salon pendant que Narcissa s'affairer à préparer du thé ou plutôt, à fuir la planification d'un mariage dont son petit-fils ne voulait pas mais qu'il acceptait quand même. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cela alors que tout dans son regard ou ses attitudes montraient qu'il ne le voulait pas ?

Mais fidèle à elle-même, Narcissa préférait ne pas approfondir la question, se doutant que les réponses seraient encore plus perturbantes. La politique de l'autruche était devenue courante et même constante chez Narcissa, la fin de la guerre n'avait pas changé ça.

\- Je souhaite me marier le 15 avril, dit Bella.

\- Mais il faut que le mariage soit célébré un samedi, c'est la tradition, objecta Lucius.

\- Le 15 avril à venir ne concorde pas mais celui d'après, oui, contra Bella.

\- Ce qui nous renvoi à plus de un an et demi ! s'exclama le patriarche avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Je sais, mais il s'agit de la date d'anniversaire de mon père et j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit à cette occasion.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, intervint Scorpius pour la première fois.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère, marmonna Lucius.

\- Pensez que ce temps pourrait nous servir à préparer le mariage le plus grandiose jamais imaginé. Un Malefoy se mariant à une Nott, perpétuant ainsi une lignée de Sang-Pur. L'attente nous servirait à attiser l'impatience des journaux.

Scorpius masqua son sourire en prenant une expression renfrognée. Mais il trouvait Bella vraiment impressionnante. Menacé ou exiger était toujours risqué avec son grand-père mais là, elle l'avait habilement manipulé, ce qui était assez compliqué.

\- Oui, il est vrai que nous pourrions faire de ce mariage un événement très attendu, acquiesça Lucius.

Scorpius et Bella échangèrent un bref regard soulagé. La jeune femme venait de faire gagner plus d'une année et demi, ce qui était inespéré.

Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter de ce qu'ils désiraient pour la cérémonie. Scorpius se contentait de ne rien dire, jouant à merveille le rôle de celui qui était toujours opposé à ce mariage. Il n'était pas difficile de tenir ce rôle, après tout, c'était toujours ce qu'il ressentait, même si savoir que Bella n'en voulait pas, tout comme lui, lui permettait de moins être abattu par tout ça.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant à la volée fit sursauter Bella et le jeune blond. Lucius se leva dans le but de trouver la source de ce raffut mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit tout aussi violemment laissant apparaître un Drago Malefoy dont la colère ne faisait aucun doute.

Plus de deux mois c'étaient déroulé depuis que lui et Harry avaient réussis à découvrir le pourquoi et le comment des récentes décisions de Scorpius et Hermione n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau sur la façon de détruire un serment inviolable.

Au cours de ces deux mois, Drago s'était d'abord raccroché à l'espoir mais aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que la colère et il était bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec son géniteur.

\- Vous deux, sortez, ordonna-t-il à son fils et à la jeune femme.

\- Papa… tenta Scorpius.

\- Sors, insista Drago.

La froideur et la colère de son père forcèrent Scorpius à obéir et Drago se retrouva vite seul face à Lucius.

\- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu débarque chez moi alors que je t'ai interdit d'y entrer et de quel droit tu te permets en plus de donner des ordres ? demanda calmement Lucius.

\- Je voulais te dire que je sais tout.

\- Parfait, mais à quel sujet ? s'amusa Lucius.

\- A propos du serment inviolable que tu as fait faire à mon fils. Il y a bien longtemps que je sais que tu es la pire raclure encore vivante à ce jour mais profiter de l'état de santé de Meredith pour parvenir à tes fins, c'est pire que tout ce que tu as pu faire dans ta vie.

\- Je…

\- Ma fille était mourante et pendant un moment, je me suis dit que peut-être, il y avait quelque chose de bon en toi, puisque tu as fini par la sauver. Mais non, tu l'as fait parce que ça t'a permis de prendre le dessus sur Scorpius.

\- Du bon en moi, s'amusa Lucius pas du tout impressionné.

\- Tu as forcé maman à se tenir éloigné de moi, tu m'as renié, tu m'as fait énormément de mal tout au long de ma vie. Mais j'avais toujours à l'esprit que tu restais mon père et que pour ça, je devais respecter certaines limites mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, continua Drago.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous recherchons une autre possibilité de libérer Scorpius de ton serment mais que si vraiment il n'y a que cette solution, je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Tu n'hésiteras pas à quoi ? demanda Lucius avec un rictus.

\- A te tuer, répondit calmement Drago.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu finiras en prison.

\- Contrairement à toi, je suis prêt à tout pour ma famille, assura Drago.

\- Et tu me préviens ?! N'as-tu pas peur que je trouve une parade ?

\- Il n'y aucune parade avec ce sort. Je tenais juste à t'informer que ton plan n'est pas si parfait que ça et que je suis prêt à tout.

\- Va-t'en ! Crois-tu que tu me fasses peur ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon but, je me fiche que tu aies peur ou non.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit comme il était arrivé. Lucius regarda la porte par laquelle son fils était parti avec une colère froide et ordonna à son elfe d'interdire l'entré à celui-ci jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne l'avait pas montré mais oui, il avait peur, car il savait que son fils n'hésiterait pas à en arriver à de tels extrémités.

Au cours des deux derniers mois, Lily était pas mal sortie avec Ryan. Elle se confiait beaucoup à celui-ci que savait l'écouter. Ils étaient en quelques sortes devenus amis, même si elle sentait bien qu'il voulait plus. Il ne la pressait pas mais le nombre de voyage en Portoloin qu'il faisait dès qu'il le pouvait lui prouvait bien qu'elle comptait pour lui.

Ce soir, ils étaient allés manger ensemble et se trouvait à présent devant chez les Potter, mais cette fois, Ryan avait envie de tenter quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas permis jusque-là avant que la sorcière en rentre.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, dit gentiment Lily en souriant.

\- C'était un plaisir, répondit Ryan.

La jeune femme s'approcha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais Ryan tourna légèrement la tête. Les lèvres de Lily se posèrent sur la commissure de celles du jeune homme et elle s'écarta en rougissant mais souriante.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha alors et l'embrassa vraiment. Elle se laissa faire mais se recula lorsque le baiser se fit plus profond.

\- Ryan, je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

\- Je ne te demande rien pour le moment. Si ce n'est de nous laisser une chance.

-Et même ça je ne le peux pas. Tu mérites mieux qu'une fille qui pense sans arrêt à un autre.

\- Alors je patienterais encore, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête ou jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers toi, dit calmement Ryan.

\- Hum, tu risques d'attendre longtemps pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Tu en vaux la peine.

Lily lui sourit puis l'enlaça, elle avait tellement de chance d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Si seulement elle pouvait ressentir la petite étincelle qui lui manquait lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Il saurait la rendre heureuse, il ne la décevrait pas. Peut-être que pour tomber amoureuse de Ryan, elle devait simplement lui laisser une chance.

Il suffisait qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle pourrait essayer mais la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son père ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle à son ami.

\- Bonne nuit Lily, au revoir Monsieur Potter.

\- Au revoir, Ryan, dit Harry.

Le père et la fille regardèrent le jeune homme disparaître et Lily se tourna vers son père, mécontente.

\- Tu sais que ta manière d'interrompre notre au revoir était tout sauf discrète ?

\- Je ne cherchais pas à être discret, répondit Harry en faisant signe à sa fille d'entrer.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Tu n'as pas à veiller pour surveiller l'heure à laquelle je rentre.

\- J'ai des raisons de le faire.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Lily en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- Tu ne dois pas oublier Scorpius.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait son ancien compagnon, la sorcière se renfrogna.

\- C'est déjà assez dur de passer à autre chose sans que tu ne me dises de ne pas l'oublier. Pour quelles raisons devrais-je continuer à souffrir pour lui alors qu'il est déjà passé à autre chose !

\- Tu ne sais pas tout.

\- Je ne sais rien tu veux dire ! Il ne m'a jamais donné de raison et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de chercher.

\- Moi je vais te donner les raisons, je me fous qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec ça.

Lily regarda son père, à moitié en colère mais aussi impatiente. Allait-elle enfin pouvoir comprendre ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore une fois, pardon pour le retard mais voyez que je ne me moque pas de vous. Il est 3 heure 30 et je vous poste le chapitre que je viens juste de finir. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Plus jamais sans toi**

Harry avait tout expliqué à Lily, elle l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Elle essayait d'intégrer toutes les informations sans vraiment les comprendre. Son cerveau était comme engourdi. Perdu entre le bonheur, le soulagement mais aussi l'horreur de ce qu'elle entendait.

Elle était heureuse et soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais elle était horrifiée d'apprendre jusqu'où avait été Lucius pour les séparer. Puis l'horreur de savoir que malgré tout, ils ne seraient peut-être jamais réunis de nouveau.

\- Papa, depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

\- Un peu plus de deux mois, répondit-il en sachant qu'il allait déclencher la colère de sa fille.

\- Plus de deux mois ! Mais papa, tu m'as vu pleurer, tu m'as consolé, comment as-tu pu me regarder dans cet état alors que tu en savais assez pour me permettre d'aller mieux ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

\- Chérie, j'ai passé tout ce temps avec Drago et plus tard, avec Hermione à chercher un moyen de briser le sort. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est simplement parce que Scorpius ne le voulait pas. Il ne veut pas que tu perdes ton temps à l'attendre. Il ne croit pas en sa libération et je dois t'avouer que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y croire moi-même…

Lily se laissa tomber sur le canapé puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. En fait, elle se fichait bien du pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. L'important était qu'elle sache à présent.

\- Je te comprends, finit-elle par dire.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Je suis tout de même heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser partir dans les bras de cet américain ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Américains ? demanda Lily.

\- Rien si ce n'est qu'ils habitent sur un autre continent. Je ne supporterais pas que tu partes aussi loin de moi.

Lily embrassa la joue de son père et se leva.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Tenter de voir Scorpius, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Ne t'approche pas du manoir…

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou et attendre qu'il me rejoigne à l'appartement. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il ne l'a toujours pas vendu.

Harry acquiesça puis regarda sa fille partir quelques minutes après. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait pris la bonne décision mais sous l'impulsion, il n'avait pas voulu que sa fille prenne le risque de tomber amoureuse d'un autre.

S'il l'avait laissé faire et que Scorpius venait à être libéré, ils auraient tous souffert de la situation et Harry était quasiment sûr que sa fille serait retournée vers Scorpius à un moment ou à un autre. Là, elle allait revenir vers son premier amour mais sans perspective d'avenir et elle allait certainement souffrir, d'une autre souffrance que celle qu'elle ressentait en ce moment mais une souffrance quand même.

Il n'avait qu'à espérer que les pires des scénarios resteraient à l'état d'imagination et que seul le meilleur arriverait à sa fille.

Scorpius avait reçu un hibou, son cœur s'était serré en reconnaissant l'écriture de Lily. Le mot était court, lui demandant seulement de la rejoindre à l'appartement. Il avait quelques minutes. D'un côté, il n'avait qu'une envie, la voir, la regarder, la sentir et d'un autre, il savait que ce n'était pas juste envers elle, qu'il devait lui laisser le droit à tourner la page.

Puis il se doutait qu'elle voulait le voir uniquement pour des explications qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

N'y tenant plus, il sortit du manoir, il ne vit pas son grand-père et fut heureux de pouvoir partir sans avoir à donner d'explications. Une fois en dehors des limites du manoir, il transplana et entra dans l'appartement.

Il trouva Lily au milieu du salon et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander une explication elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa. Complètement stupéfait et heureux du moment, il ne songea pas un instant à la repousser.

Il n'avait jamais oublié les sensations que les baisers de Lily lui procuraient. Il se sentait bien, complet et léger. Il se reprit toutefois en sentant les mains de la jeune femme passer sous sa chemise. Il avait beau être heureux de ce qui était en train de se passer, il ne comprenait pas.

\- Lily qu'est-ce que…

\- Je sais tout Scorpius, mon père m'a tout raconté. Je suis tellement soulagée !

\- Soulagé ?! Lily, le fait que tu saches n'arrange rien. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te soulager dans toute cette histoire ! s'exclama Scorpius un peu contrarié.

\- Au moins, maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes encore, enfin, je crois, continua-t-elle timidement.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir et de poser sa main sur la joue de Lily.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris que tu te laisses convaincre si facilement du contraire, fit-il remarquer.

\- Mets-toi à ma place, c'était plus facile de croire le peu que tu m'as dit plutôt que d'imaginer que ton grand-père t'a fait chanter pour sauver la vie de ta petite sœur !

Scorpius acquiesça, vu comme ça lui aussi se serait laissé convaincre.

\- Mais Lily, ça ne change rien à la situation. Je suis content que tu saches, je n'en pouvais plus d'imaginer ce que tu pensais à cause de moi mais la situation reste la même. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je sois libéré de mon grand-père.

Lily lui offrit un sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon père et le tien sont sur le coup, sans parler de ma tante, j'ai confiance en eux, j'ai confiance en nous, assura Lily.

\- Nous… Si tu savais comme ce mot m'avait manqué, dit Scorpius en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant que Scorpius ne reprenne la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, en apparence, rien ne change mais je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Plus jamais sans toi.

\- Plus jamais, approuva-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de celle qui lui avait tant manqué.

Vivre sans Lily, c'était vivre sans une partie de lui. C'était comme respirer tout en ayant l'impression d'étouffer et dans les yeux de son amour, il avait lu les mêmes choses. Elle n'avait pas vécu sans lui, elle avait simplement survécu tout comme lui.

Il y avait très peu d'égal dans l'amour que Lily et lui ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Même Harry et Ginny ne s'aimaient pas autant. Ils n'avaient pas cette certitude que si l'autre mourrait, il ne survivrait pas. Mais lui, il l'avait lorsqu'il la regardait. Etre séparé d'elle avait été une torture, alors la savoir partie à jamais été tout simplement intolérable. Lily était sa vie, son oxygène, sa raison, elle était tout. Le seul amour qu'il savait aussi fort et complet était l'amour que partageaient son père et Hermione. Il l'avait compris très vite, voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu reprocher à son père d'avoir quitté sa mère. Il savait que cette pensée avait l'air présomptueuse mais il s'en foutait, il savait qu'elle était vrai, peu de personnes avaient eu la chance de partager l'amour qu'il partageait avec Lily.

Il ne la déshabilla pas lentement, tout comme elle n'épargna pas sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons en l'ouvrant violemment. Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer son corps comme il aimait souvent le faire tout comme elle ne prit pas le temps de le caresser lentement.

Rien n'était doux, c'était un besoin vital, comme le fait de vouloir respirer après une trop longue apnée. Ils auraient le temps, plus tard, de profiter et d'être doux l'un envers l'autre, pour l'instant, ils voulaient simplement ne faire qu'un.

Lorsque Scorpius la pénétra, l'un comme l'autre ne retinrent pas un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs bouches se mêlaient, leurs corps s'entrechoquaient et aucun d'eux ne cherchaient à cacher le plaisir intense qu'ils ressentaient. Scorpius ne tint pas longtemps mais heureusement, Lily non plus.

Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy avaient une fierté à satisfaire, aussi atteindre l'orgasme seul était toujours décevant, heureusement, cela était rare.

Il se laissa aller aux côtés de Lily et l'attira à lui en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec ce sourire magnifique qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir et là, il sut.

Il avait manqué d'espoir depuis sa rupture avec elle mais là, il se rendit compte que l'espoir n'était rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'espérer, c'était une évidence. Il allait vivre heureux avec Lily, il l'épouserait et il lui ferait des enfants, au moins deux, peut-être plus. Il n'espérait pas cela, il le savait simplement.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en dégageant quelques mèches blondes sur le front du jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **A la prochaine (pas sûr que ce soit cette semaine, désolé.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé pour le retard mais c'est la seule fanfiction où je n'ai aucune avance, j'écris donc au fur et à mesure et c'est parfois compliqué...**

* * *

 **Réponse à Lia : Encore un pas en avant ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Interrogatoire**

Au bureau des aurors, il y avait un certain nombre de salle d'interrogatoire et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été toutes pleines. Une ou deux à l'occasion, mais rarement plus depuis la fin de la seconde guerre.

Mais aujourd'hui, six salles étaient occupées et pas par n'importe qui. Il était étrange de voir le chef du bureau des aurors en salle d'interrogatoire. Enfin, il y était souvent, mais pour interroger des suspects, non pour l'inverse. L'étrangeté de la situation était là, Harry Potter était suspect dans une affaire de meurtre.

Hormis Harry Potter, il était étrange d'y voir également Hermione Granger, la chef du département de la justice Magique en personne.

Il y avait enfin Drago Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy et la dernière-née de la famille Potter, Lily. Les deux aurors chargés des interrogatoires étaient mal à l'aise. Aucun ne s'était porté volontaire pour faire partie de cette enquête.

Personne ne voulait être celui qui devrait enquêter sur le Survivant et des personnes aussi importantes de la communauté magique mais le Ministre avait été clair. Il fallait que l'enquête soit menée comme n'importe laquelle. Le Survivant était de cet avis également, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Les deux aurors, Johnson et Harpel, entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire du Survivant. Ils l'avaient seul à l'intérieur depuis la veille au soir, soit plus de sept heures. Cela était une technique d'intimidation qui visait à laisser mariner le suspect et ainsi, faire monter la pression chez lui. Mais Harry Potter avait l'air serein.

\- Bonjour chef, désolé pour l'attente mais…

\- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui vous ai appris cette technique, s'amusa le Survivant.

Harpel eut un sourire en coin et Johnson se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Chef, nous sommes vraiment désolés de… commença Johnson.

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Il y a eu un meurtre et je suis l'un des suspects, vous devez faire votre travail comme si j'étais n'importe qui. Je suis d'ailleurs n'importe qui dans cette salle et croyez-moi, lorsque vous aurez prouvé mon innocence et que j'aurais réintégré mon poste, je pourrais dire que je suis fier de votre intégrité. Faites votre travail en bons aurors que vous êtes, interrompit Harry.

Les deux aurors acquiescèrent puis Harpel prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Potter, racontez-nous ce qui vous opposez à Lucius Malefoy.

\- Lucius Malefoy avait soumis Scorpius Malefoy a un serment inviolable qui le contraignait à épouser une sang-pur et donc, cela faisait souffrir ma fille. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen de libérer Scorpius de son emprise.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé comme solution ? demanda Johnson.

\- Après des mois d'investigation, j'ai été obligé de reconnaître que seul les solutions déjà connu étaient possibles.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Que l'enchaineur libère lui-même l'enchainé ou que l'enchaineur meurt avant l'accomplissement du serment, répondit Harry.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti au moment où vous avez compris cela ? demanda Harpel.

\- Je savais que jamais Lucius ne libérerait son petit-fils de son plein gré et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'y contraindre, je dois avouer que j'ai donc souhaité sa mort.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment vous en vouloir, commenta Harpel qui connaissait la froideur et la malfaisance de Lucius.

\- Qui d'autre savait que les seules solutions étaient celles-ci ? demanda Johnson.

Harry ne voulait pas donner les noms mais seul l'honnêteté était envisageable pour que l'enquête soit menée à bien.

\- Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malefoy et ma fille.

\- Pensez-vous que l'un d'eux aurait pu aller jusqu'au meurtre de Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, vous savez que Drago Malefoy est allé jusqu'à menacer son père à son domicile ? Nous avons le témoignage de l'elfe de maison.

\- Drago Malefoy est quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il a réagi sur un coup de tête mais je ne le crois pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, le défendit Harry.

\- Pourtant, il a bien failli tuer Albus Dumbledore lors de sa sixième année, ajouta Johnson.

\- Nous parlons alors d'un adolescent qui subissait la pression de Voldemort. Drago Malefoy n'est pas un meurtrier, affirma Harry.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et confia un dossier à l'un des deux aurors. Ils se penchèrent dessus et échangèrent un regard.

\- Les résultats des examens sur le corps de Monsieur Malefoy ont révélés qu'il avait ingéré de petites doses de poison au cours de la dernière semaine mais que c'est une dose massive qui l'a tué hier soir. Or, vous n'aviez pas la possibilité d'accéder à son manoir pour pouvoir lui administrer. Vous êtes donc libre, décréta Harpel.

\- Merci, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour ma fille et pour Hermione ?

Il aurait aimé que Scorpius et Drago soient également libéré mais tous deux avaient accès au manoir de jour comme de nuit, ils restaient donc suspects.

\- Effectivement, cependant nous allons encore les garder quelques instants afin de les interroger.

Harry acquiesça puis se leva. Harpel lui ouvrit la porte et il s'installa dans le couloir, en attendant que sa fille et sa meilleure amie le rejoigne.

Les aurors entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où était enfermé Lily Potter depuis la veille au soir. Comme son père, la jeune femme avait l'air tout aussi sereine. Il fallait dire qu'essayer de mettre la pression aux Potter en usant de méthodes apprises d'Harry lui-même n'était pas vraiment une bonne solution.

\- Miss Potter, pardonnez-nous pour l'attente mais nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit Harpel en s'installant.

Lily acquiesça simplement, attendant la suite.

\- Le rapport d'autopsie sur Lucius Malefoy vous innocente. Il est mort par empoisonnement et le poison lui a été administré à petite dose tout au long de la semaine, même si c'est une dose massive qui a causé sa mort hier. Vous n'aviez pas la possibilité de l'empoisonner chaque jour…

\- Scorpius était avec moi hier soir, il ne peut donc pas être le coupable… tenta Lily.

\- Il vivait au manoir de son grand-père, empoisonner ses boissons ou ses plats à l'avance n'était pas compliqué pour lui, le fait qu'il ait été près de vous au moment du décès ne l'innocente pas, contra Johnson.

\- Scorpius ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un…

\- Miss Potter, il y a des choses qu'on ne ferait pas en temps normal mais que l'on peut faire par amour…

\- J'aime Scorpius et la situation ne nous empêchait plus de nous voir. J'aurais patienté le temps nécessaire s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres solutions et Scorpius le savait. S'il avait dû tuer son grand-père, il l'aurait fait avant que nous nous retrouvions et non après, expliqua Lily.

La jeune femme vit au regard que les deux aurors échangèrent, qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Elle espérait vraiment que Scorpius serait vite libéré.

\- Miss Potter, selon vous, qui aurez pu vouloir la mort de Lucius Malefoy au point de le tuer ?

Lily passa sur le fait que la question ramenait à faire leur boulot à leur place et se contenta d'y répondre en adoptant le ton le moins ironique possible.

\- Vous êtes en train de me demander, en quelque sorte, si Lucius Malefoy avait des ennemis ?! Vous savez bien que la liste des personnes qui auraient aimés le voir mort est très longue et que je n'en sais pas assez pour vous répondre. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que, malgré toutes les raisons qu'ils avaient de le faire, mon père, Hermione, Drago ou Scorpius ne sont pas les coupables que vous cherchez…

\- Ce sont pourtant ceux qui avaient le plus de raison pour vouloir sa mort, dit Harpel.

\- Oui mais ils sont incapables de tuer une personne, même s'ils auraient eu mille fois raison de le faire.

\- Vous trouvez que Lucius Malefoy méritait de mourir ? demanda Johnson.

\- Qui suis-je pour décider si une personne doit mourir ou non ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas le pleurer, se contenta de répondre Lily.

En somme, les aurors étaient certains de patauger un moment avant d'élucider cette affaire. La victime avait nombre d'ennemis mais le coupable était dans l'entourage proche, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Miss Potter, vous pouvez partir, décréta Harpel en se levant afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Lily se leva, salua les deux aurors et gagna le couloir où son père l'enlaça dès qu'il le put. Elle s'en voulait assez de penser cela mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la mort de Lucius lui promettait un avenir radieux.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse à Lia : Haha, tu n'as plus qu'à vérifier ton hypothèse !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Aveu**

Narcissa Malefoy avait pensé que peut-être, tout le monde s'en sortirait sans problème. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune preuve contre l'un d'entre eux. Mais lorsque les aurors étaient venus lui annoncer qu'elle était libre et qu'elle se rendit compte que son fils était le seul à être encore suspecté, elle eut peur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Narcissa se rendit au manoir que son fils partageait avec son épouse, si elle devait se confier à quelqu'un, s'était à elle. Hermione Granger était à la tête du département de la Justice, elle saurait la conseiller au mieux.

Lorsqu'elle sonna à l'entrée du domaine, sa belle-fille ne mit pas longtemps à l'accueillir. Elle la fit entrer dans un manoir grand et luxueux mais tellement plus chaleureux que le sien. Elle reconnaissait le goût du luxe de son fils mais aussi la chaleur qui caractérisait Hermione.

Arrivée dans le salon, Narcissa vit les jumeaux, occupé à jouer à la bataille explosive. Les yeux de la grand-mère s'emplirent de larmes. Elle les avait vu en photo mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle les voyait vraiment. Ils étaient magnifiques, le plus troublant était Leo qui ressemblait tant à Drago, excepté pour la couleur des cheveux qui était d'un blond un peu plus foncé.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente votre grand-mère, Narcissa, dit Hermione.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur grand-mère avec un sourire puis se levèrent pour l'embrasser.

\- Je savais bien qu'un jour, nous te rencontrerions, dit Meredith.

Hermione et Drago n'avait rien caché à leurs enfants de la situation. Bien sûr, ils avaient passé sous silence les détails les moins glorieux de leur grand-père. Meredith et Leo approchaient des neufs ans et ils étaient assez grands pour comprendre et savoir certaines choses.

Voyant que Narcissa semblait vraiment émue, Hermione décida de lui laisser un peu de répit.

\- Mes chéris, Narcissa et moi avons besoin de parler, vous pourriez aller jouer dans votre chambre un moment ? demanda Hermione.

\- Mais maman…

\- Si votre grand-mère est d'accord, nous prendrons le goûter tous ensemble.

Narcissa acquiesça et les enfants partirent sans faire d'histoire, heureux de la promesse de la voir un peu plus tard.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis très heureuse de les voir, au-delà des mots même mais je ne peux que regretter tant d'années loin d'eux… s'attrista Narcissa.

\- Je comprends, dit Hermione en posant une main sur le bras de sa belle-mère.

\- Vous qui avez tant fait preuve de courage à de nombreuses reprises, vous devez me trouver vraiment pitoyable…

\- Pas le moins du monde. Vous suiviez votre mari, vous avez reçu une éducation allant dans ce sens. Je ne vous ai jamais blâmé de votre absence, je la regrettais simplement, expliqua Hermione.

\- Maintenant, je peux vous le dire, je suis heureuse que mon fils vous ait choisi. Vous avez eu une bonne influence sur lui.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur lorsque Narcissa évoqua Drago. Elle dormait peu, essayant de trouver des failles, des faits, qui permettraient d'innocenter son mari afin qu'il soit relâché mais si rien ne prouvait sa culpabilité, rien ne prouvait le contraire non plus. En attente de jugement, les aurors avaient tous les droits de le garder.

\- Je suis venue pour vous avouer quelque chose, dit Narcissa.

Hermione demanda à son elfe d'apporter du thé puis fit signe à sa belle-mère de s'installer.

\- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui ai assassiné Lucius, dit Narcissa sans détour.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant cet aveu. Elle s'était vraiment convaincu que son beau-père avait été empoisonné par quelqu'un d'extérieur, malgré le peu de probabilité, elle s'était raccroché à ça. Elle avait du mal à croire que Narcissa, l'épouse soumise ait pu en arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Narcissa, votre fils n'a rien à se reprocher, j'en suis persuadé. Mentir pour qu'il soit libéré ne l'aidera pas, tenta Hermione.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je peux tout vous raconter dans les détails et si je ne l'ai pas dit aux aurors, c'était en pensant que Drago était déjà libre.

\- Mais pourquoi me le dire à moi ?! Je suis la directrice du département de la Justice, même si je n'ai aucun rôle dans le traitement de cette affaire, mon poste me force à dénoncer ce genre de choses…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher. Que Drago soit libéré ou non, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Il faut que je me dénonce mais, je me suis dit que peut-être vous auriez quelques conseils, que vous sauriez m'aider.

Hermione prit la main de Narcissa et acquiesça, elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- Voilà, le dernier carton est là ! s'exclama Harry en le déposant dans l'appartement que sa fille réintégrait.

\- Merci papa, dit Lily en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père.

\- De rien, mais restes-y cette fois, c'est fou le nombre d'affaire que tu as ! s'amusa Harry.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, je n'ai plus l'intention de la laisser aller où que ce soit sans moi, intervint Scorpius en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Harry sourit devant ce spectacle, heureux qu'au moins une chose se passe bien.

\- Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Le couple embrassa Harry puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre une fois seuls. Lily enlaça son petit-ami et se sentit bien, puis vint la culpabilité de se sentir si bien quand Drago était toujours chez les aurors. Le jeune homme dû sentir Lily devenir tendu, car il prit la parole.

\- Mon père va sortir et il sera très heureux pour nous.

\- Oui, mais je m'en veux d'être heureuse à ce point alors que lui…

\- On a assez attendu pour être heureux tous les deux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on oublie mon père. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour que nous nous réinstallions ensemble.

Lily lui adressa un sourire.

\- Moi non plus, approuva-t-elle.

\- De plus, ta présence m'aide à relativiser la situation de mon père. Maintenant je sais que tout va bien se passer.

\- J'en suis certaine. Ton père n'aurait jamais pu empoisonner ton grand-père.

\- Je sais, pourtant quelqu'un l'a fait…

\- Oui, j'espère qu'ils relâcheront vite ton père pour poursuivre l'enquête de manière plus satisfaisante.

\- L'aspect le plus difficile dans cette histoire c'est de ne même pas avoir besoin de savoir qui est le coupable. Je me trouve horrible de penser ça mais… Je n'arrive pas à pleurer la mort de mon grand-père…

\- Il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui que ce n'est pas surprenant. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, rassura Lily.

\- Même ma grand-mère ne semble pas le pleurer, fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Difficile de pleurer quelqu'un comme ton grand-père, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est à ta grand-mère qu'il a fait le plus de mal.

Des coups frappés à la fenêtre firent sursauter le jeune couple. Ils virent le hibou d'Hermione et Scorpius alla lui ouvrir. L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule et tendit la patte pour que le jeune homme puisse détacher la lettre qu'il portait. Scorpius parcourut les lignes écrites et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lily inquiète.

\- C'est une lettre d'Hermione, elle m'annonce que mon père va être libéré d'une minute à l'autre…

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Lily.

\- C'est ma grand-mère, ajouta-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ma grand-mère, c'est elle pour le poison… Elle est allée se dénoncer de son plein gré, expliqua-t-il.

Lily se laissa aller aux côtés de Scorpius et lui prit la main.

\- Hermione a dit autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Juste qu'elle allait s'occuper de la défense de ma grand-mère et qu'elle ferait son possible pour que la sanction soit la plus légère possible.

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux qu'Hermione pour la défendre. Elle ne plaide plus depuis qu'elle est à la tête du département de la Justice mais c'était la meilleure avocate du monde magique, dit Lily pour rassurer Scorpius.

\- A croire que rien ne pourra jamais être simple…

\- Tout va s'arranger, promit Lily.

\- Oui, il faut que j'y crois… Enfin, au moins tu es là ! finit-il par dire avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 - Stress**

Lily rentra très tard de son match d'où elle était sortie victorieuse. Scorpius l'attendait avec le repas prêt. Elle réalisa une fois de plus la chance qu'elle avait de partager sa vie avec un homme aussi attentionné. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se laissa aller dans le canapé, épuisée.

\- Félicitation pour ta victoire ma belle, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu assister à ça. Les commentaires que j'ai pu suivre me font dire qu'il était particulièrement intéressant, dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en l'enlaçant.

\- Il l'était mais dis-moi plutôt comment c'est passé le procès de ta grand-mère ? Tu as l'air d'assez bonne humeur, donc je suppose que c'est plutôt positif.

\- En effet. En raison de son âge et des agissements de mon grand-père, elle échappe à la prison. Il faut dire qu'Hermione a bataillé ferme. Je comprends pourquoi mon père l'a toujours autant admiré. Enfin, ma grand-mère doit juste être sous contrôle judiciaire constant et elle devra rencontrer un membre du Ministère une fois par mois pour rendre des comptes.

\- Comment pourrait-elle être sous contrôle judiciaire constamment ?!

\- Hermione est la chef du département de la Justice, elle va simplement aller vivre chez mon père dès demain. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le manoir où elle avait vécu avec grand-père et qu'elle veut se rapprocher des jumeaux, cela ne l'a pas dérangé le moins du monde.

\- C'est bien que tout s'arrange !

\- Oui, cette histoire est enfin derrière nous. Plus rien ne nous sépare, mon père est libre et ma grand-mère s'en sortira à merveille, résuma Scorpius.

\- Oui, on va tellement s'ennuyer à présent, ironisa Lily en posant ses mains sur celles de Scorpius.

\- Hum… C'est vrai, je pourrais me lasser de toi…

Lily frappa doucement la main de son homme pour lui signifier que ça ne la faisait rire qu'à moitié.

\- Ou alors, tu pourrais accepter de m'épouser encore une fois et on serait tellement occupé à planifier l'événement que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Puis on sera marié et je serais à toi pour toujours, je ne pourrais plus m'enfuir, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Ou alors, je pourrais t'attacher au lit et profiter de ton corps jusqu'à ce que moi, je me lasse, s'amusa Lily.

\- Je suis un Malefoy, on ne peut pas se lasser de moi, pavana Scorpius.

\- Ce genre de réplique te va tellement mal !

\- Allez, épouse-moi Lily Potter.

\- Lorsque tu m'auras fait une demande digne de ce nom, exigea-t-elle.

Lily était adorable, elle n'était pas vraiment capricieuse mais parfois, on pouvait sentir son petit côté princesse ressortir de temps en temps. Cela plaisait à Scorpius puisque ce n'était pas un trait récurrent de sa personnalité mais juste quelque chose qui se manifestait rarement.

\- Tu as déjà eu une demande dans les règles et je n'ai plus envie d'attendre le moment parfait pour te demander ta main. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme au plus vite. Mais je te promets que je n'aurais pas besoin d'occasion parfaite pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Je ne le ferais peut-être pas tous les jours mais je saurais te rendre heureuse autant que toi tu sais le faire avec moi.

\- Ça c'est mon homme ! s'exclama Lily en se tournant et en se jetant sur lui.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? demanda Scorpius entre deux baisers.

\- Comme si j'avais pu refuser ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, on a assez attendu, approuva-t-elle en tendant sa main à Scorpius.

Le sorcier y remit la bague de fiançailles qui n'aurait jamais dû la quitter puis l'embrassa. Enfin il se sentait parfaitement bien, soulagé de pouvoir envisager un avenir près de la sorcière de sa vie.

Pour Lily aussi le soulagement était palpable. Elle avait cru tout perdre et aujourd'hui, tout s'annonçait parfait.

De plus, sa première saison en tant qu'attrapeuse touchait à sa fin et elle s'était déroulé à merveille. Rien d'étonnant à cela, avec l'histoire qui l'avait tenu loin de Scorpius, elle s'était évadée grâce au Quidditch. Cela avait été son seul réconfort dans cette période sombre. D'ici trois semaines la sélection pour l'équipe d'Angleterre qui partirait pour la coupe du monde serait annoncée et Lily espérait vraiment en faire partie.

C'est donc avec une impatience et un stress grandissant que Lily regardait les jours passer. Bien sûr, elle avait de quoi s'occuper. Dès le lendemain de sa demande, Scorpius avait insisté pour qu'ils décident d'une date pour le mariage.

Ne tenant compte que de leur envie mutuelle de s'unir au plus vite, Scorpius avait insisté pour que le mariage se fasse avant son hypothétique départ pour la coupe du monde qui se passerait aux Etats-Unis.

Ils avaient donc deux mois avant le départ pour organiser un événement qui se planifiait normalement en une année. Heureusement, ils pouvaient compter sur leurs parents respectifs pour faire l'impossible.

La cérémonie et la réception se passerait au domaine de son père et d'Hermione. Assez grand pour accueillir toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient décidé d'inviter. Scorpius avait choisi Albus, son meilleur ami de toujours comme témoin. Il avait également choisi Bella, celle qui avait été présente dans le pire moment de sa vie et qui lui avait apportée l'aide qu'elle pouvait. Elle était à présent une amie.

Lily avait choisi Sadie bien sûr, d'ailleurs celle-ci aurait été capable de l'assassiner si elle avait fait un autre choix. Elle avait aussi choisi son frère aîné, James. Elle aurait bien aimé faire porter les alliances à sa nièce, Julia, la fille de James et de Ludivine mais celle-ci tenait tout juste sur ses jambes, elle ne serait donc pas apte à remplir ce rôle. Ils avaient donc choisi Remus, le fils de Teddy et de Victoire qui avait trois ans et qui était enchanté qu'on lui confie autant de responsabilité.

Entre l'organisation de son mariage et l'attente de l'annonce pour la coupe du monde, Lily aurait bien voulu que tout le monde oubli son anniversaire mais c'était peine perdu.

\- Ma Princesse, tu vas avoir vingt ans, il est hors de question de ne pas faire au moins un repas tous ensemble ! l'avait réprimandé son père lorsqu'elle avait énoncé l'idée de ne pas le fêter cette année.

Heureusement, sa grand-mère et sa mère lui avaient assuré qu'elle n'aurait qu'à faire acte de présence le soir du 26 avril pour un repas au Terrier.

Avec tout ça, Lily avait de quoi s'angoisser et elle ne s'en privait pas. Est-ce que tout serait prêt dans les temps pour son mariage ? N'avait-elle rien oublié d'important concernant cela ? Ferait-elle partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? Ne devrait-elle pas se consacrer à l'organisation de son mariage plutôt que de fêter ses vingt ans ?

Cela l'angoissait tellement jour et nuit, qu'au bout d'un moment, elle en devint vraiment malade. Tous les matins elle se levait avec la boule au ventre et les odeurs de petit déjeuner l'emmenait toujours aux toilettes, après, cela allait mieux. Ce n'est qu'après deux semaines de cette routine dérangeante qu'elle se remit en question.

Certes, elle stressait, c'était indéniable mais ce pouvait-il que les réactions de son corps ne soient pas du tout à ça ? Elle aurait pu faire un test de chez elle mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne voulait pas demander à sa mère, celle-ci devenait de plus en plus comme sa grand-mère Molly et la voir sauter de joie à l'idée que sa fille donne la vie ne l'enchantait guère. Scorpius serait ravi aussi mais justement, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir.

C'est donc vers Hermione qu'elle se tourna car celle-ci saurait rester calme tant qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude et elle saurait également la rassurer et la conseiller. Avec le stress constant dans lequel Lily se trouvait depuis quelques semaines, cela ne serait pas de trop.

\- Salut tante Hermione, dit Lily à l'entrée de son bureau.

\- Salut ma chérie, c'est rare de te voir en ce moment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est rare que maman me laisse tranquille plus d'une demi-heure aussi, s'amusa Lily en triturant ses mains nerveusement.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle se transforme en furie avec ton mariage. Je suis très contente que ça se passe chez moi mais ta mère va vraiment me rendre dingue ! Enfin, je peux au moins me cacher au bureau en semaine.

\- Oui… euh… en fait, je voulais te demander un service…

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Hermione.

Lily lui expliqua comment elle se sentait depuis quelques temps et sa conclusion quant à cela. Hermione l'écouta patiemment avant de décréter que le mieux serait encore de se rendre directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Les tests maison étaient assez fiables mais pas autant que celui fait directement par les médicomages.

Cela ne fut qu'une formalité et l'hôpital lui promettait l'anonymat. Cependant, les résultats n'étaient pas instantanés.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je donnais ton adresse ? Scorpius a la fâcheuse habitude d'ouvrir mon courrier et pareil pour mon père…

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, accepta tout de suite Hermione.

Elles ressortirent puis se posèrent pour prendre un verre.

\- Si c'est positif, comment prendrais-tu ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Si je suis vraiment enceinte, ça voudrait dire que si je suis sélectionné, je devrais renoncer à participer. Dès que Ludivine a su pour sa grossesse, elle a dû mettre sa carrière de côté. C'est trop dangereux pour le bébé…

En effet, avec les cognard, les risques de chutes, puis le vol en lui-même, les femmes enceintes étaient interdites de jeu dès le début.

\- Mais en même temps, je serais plus qu'heureuse. D'accord, je préférerais que cela n'arrive que dans quelques années mais je pense être prête dès aujourd'hui et je suis sûr de vouloir fonder une famille avec Scorpius. Donc, que ce soit dans trois an ou maintenant, ça ne changerait rien, non ?

Hermione lui offrit un sourire.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir une mère formidable et des coupes du monde, il y en a tous les quatre ans. Tu es jeune, ta carrière est loin de toucher à sa fin, assura Hermione.

Voilà pourquoi Lily l'avait choisi, sa tante était merveilleuse pour la rassurer. Oui, quoiqu'il en soit, tout se passerait bien.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **Il s'y passe beaucoup de chose, je sais mais je me voyais mal faire un chapitre pour chaque événement alors que je trouve tout aussi intéressant que cela s'enchaîne aussi vite ;)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 - Bonnes nouvelles**

Drago Malefoy avait appris avec les années à respecter certaines règles pour éviter de nombreuses disputes avec son épouse. Hermione Malefoy, anciennement Granger avait un sacré caractère qu'il valait mieux ne pas échauffer pour rien. Il se contentait de ne le faire qu'en cas de nécessité. Ouvrir son courrier était une des choses qui avait tendance à contrarier sa sorcière de femme et il avait vite vu que cela n'en valait jamais la peine, il avait simplement pris l'habitude de le mettre de côté.

Aussi, lorsque son épouse reçue le courrier alors qu'elle était déjà partie au travail, Drago se contenta de tout réunir en une pile. Tout sauf une lettre qui portait le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste. S'il avait appris à respecter certaines règles, il n'hésitait jamais à les enfreindre lorsqu'il le jugeait utile. Si sa femme ressentait le besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital sans lui parler de la raison qui l'avait amené à y aller, alors il était en droit d'enfreindre les règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposé.

Après un haussement d'épaule, il ouvrit la lettre et la déplia. Il s'agissait d'un test de grossesse positif, aucun nom n'était sur les résultats mais l'enveloppe avait été mise au nom d'Hermione, alors le résultat ne pouvait concerner qu'elle.

Ils s'approchaient tous les deux des cinquante ans et après les jumeaux, il n'avait jamais envisagé de redevenir père. Il avait Scorpius, Léo et Meredith, cela était suffisant, plus aurait été trop pour lui. Alors aujourd'hui, proche du demi-siècle, cela lui semblait pire encore. Il aimait ses enfants, il appréciait plutôt les enfants en général mais il n'en voulait plus et encore moins maintenant.

Finalement, il comprenait pourquoi son épouse avait décidé de lui cacher le besoin de faire un test. Elle avait seulement voulu éviter qu'il n'en vienne à s'inquiéter si cela n'était pas nécessaire mais à présent, il y avait de quoi.

Drago se laissa aller sur le fauteuil de son salon et alluma la cheminée seulement pour son plaisir et non pas pour réchauffer la maison. Il aimait regarder les flammes, cela avait le pouvoir de le détendre.

Il resta ainsi à ressasser un bon moment, le fait qu'il ne voulait plus d'enfant, le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop âgés. Puis il se mit à penser seulement à Hermione, à leur couple, à son amour pour elle, à son amour pour ses enfants.

Hermione était la femme de sa vie, il se sentait capable de tout affronter du moment qu'elle était à ses côtés. Un enfant à presque cinquante ans était loin d'être la pire chose qu'ils avaient dû affronter, ensemble ou séparément.

De plus, s'il avait été apeuré lors de la naissance de Scorpius, se demandant s'il réussirait à être un bon père, il s'était assez bien débrouiller, encore mieux une fois Hermione dans sa vie. Pour les jumeaux, cela avait été plus facile, puisque rien n'était nouveau. Logiquement, cela devrait être encore plus facile cette fois-ci. Puis ils étaient tous les deux en pleine forme, cinquante ans n'était pas si vieux.

C'est comme ça que, si le matin il avait été chamboulé par cette lettre, il en était heureux lorsqu'Hermione rentra. Elle était chargée de dossier, comme toujours lorsqu'elle rentrait le vendredi et qu'elle souhaitait travailler lors du week-end. Drago se dépêcha de la décharger en l'embrassant et de lui apporter un verre d'eau alors qu'elle avait pris place dans le canapé.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Comme chaque jour, Hermione s'approcha du meuble où son courrier l'attendait et fronça les sourcils en voyant une des enveloppes ouvertes.

\- Tu as ouvert mon courrier ?! demanda-t-elle réprobatrice.

\- Il portait le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste, je me suis inquiété, se défendit Drago.

\- Par Merlin, il fallait juste que ce soit cette lettre que tu décides d'ouvrir…

\- Hermione, je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai pris peur. Je nous voyais trop vieux puis, on est parfaitement heureux ainsi. Je ne me voyais pas avoir un autre enfant. Mais après, j'ai réfléchis, cet enfant, ce sera encore un peu de nous et je ne peux qu'aimer ça. Je suis heureux à l'idée d'agrandir notre famille, déclara Drago.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est vraiment ridicule…

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea Drago.

\- Je suis désolé chéri, dit-elle pliée en deux.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Ça t'apprendra à ouvrir mon courrier ! s'exclama-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, le fou rire passé, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux.

\- Je ne comprends rien !

\- Tu ne vas pas être père Drago, tu vas être grand-père. Ce ne sont pas mes résultats, mais ceux de Lily, expliqua Hermione.

Drago resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé, choqué.

\- Grand-père ?! Mais, je suis trop jeune !

Hermione se retint de rire encore une fois mais elle se rapprocha de son mari et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Ton fils à vingt-deux ans, tu devais bien t'y attendre ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Pas du tout, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle Drago et si ça peut te rassurer, tu restes toujours aussi jeune et sexy à mes yeux, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Ouais, mais c'est parce toi tu vieillis aussi…

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu !

Drago eut un sourire en coin et blottit sa femme contre lui.

\- Désolé, j'ai passé la journée à me convaincre qu'être père serait une bonne chose pour finalement apprendre que je vais être grand-père.

Hermione prit un air songeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé avoir d'autres enfants après Mery et Léo. Tu en aurais voulu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais mais en croyant qu'il y en avait un autre en route, l'idée ne m'a pas déplu, avoua-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, mais si on ne l'a pas envisagé il y a dix ans, aujourd'hui je trouve que c'est trop tard.

\- Je sais, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Hermione lui sourit puis se hâta d'envoyer les résultats à Lily, à cette heure-ci, elle était forcément déjà rentrée de son entraînement.

Lily n'aimait pas le suspense et là, entre son attente de résultat médicaux et son attente pour les sélections de Quidditch, cela faisait beaucoup. Lily rentra chez elle après son entraînement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Scorpius devait voir Albus après son boulot, Lily savait donc qu'il rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude. Après quelques minutes à se détendre, la jeune femme se leva et prit une douche, elle s'occupa ensuite de ranger quelques affaires mais fut interrompu par le hibou de sa tante Hermione.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva un mot d'excuse, apparemment, le père de Scorpius avait ouvert le courrier en le croyant destiné à son épouse. Lily n'en fut pas vraiment contrarié, elle savait que Drago saurait tenir sa langue, même devant son fils, peu importe les résultats.

Avec une certaine appréhension, elle sortit le parchemin de résultat et l'ouvrit. Elle relut plusieurs fois afin d'être certaine de bien comprendre, oui, elle était enceinte. C'était une chose de soupçonner, mais en avoir la certitude était totalement différent.

Puis comme une nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle reçut une lettre estampillée de la FQRU, la Fédération de Quidditch du Royaume Uni.

« Miss Potter,

En raison de votre saison d'une exceptionnelle qualité, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionnée pour faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch à venir.

Nous souhaiterions convenir d'un rendez-vous dans les plus brefs délais afin de discuter de votre intégration ou non et, le cas échéant, afin de régler les détails administratifs nécessaires.

Nous attendons vos disponibilités par retour de hiboux et vous adressons, Miss Potter, l'expression de nos sincères félicitations.

Jill Herman,

Directrice de la FQRU. »

Ce n'est qu'en sentant les mains de Scorpius sur ses épaules qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était rentré. Il ne manqua pas la lettre de la fédération, encore ouverte devant la jeune femme et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la lire.

\- Lily, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à y croire, approuva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas accepter mais elle avait été sélectionnée, ce qui restait magnifique.

\- Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec le laboratoire pour obtenir des congés. Je ne pourrais probablement pas assister à tous les matchs mais au moins à quelques-uns, commença Scorpius.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Lily un peu nerveuse.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Je… je vais être obligé de refuser… je ne vais pas pouvoir participer à la coupe du monde…

\- Mais, pourquoi ?! C'est ton rêve !

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais sembla réaliser ce que Lily venait de lui apprendre, il resta sans voix un bon moment avant de réussir à articuler.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir un bébé toi et moi ?

Devant le regard ému de Scorpius, la nervosité laissa place au soulagement et aussi à une pointe d'amusement devant l'air médusé mais heureux de son homme.

\- En fait, j'aurais bien voulu le faire avec le voisin, mais il n'était pas disponible, donc oui, toi et moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es très drôle !

\- C'est juste que j'étais très nerveuse, c'est ma manière de décompresser, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Tu pensais que je ne serais pas enchanté par la nouvelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'en avait jamais parlé. On se retrouve tout juste, on prévoit de se marier… J'avais peur que tu trouves que tout allait trop vite, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tout va trop vite, c'est certain. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur, parce que c'est toi et moi que les choses arrivent aujourd'hui ou dans un an ne change rien, tout est parfait.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi, dit Scorpius avant d'embrasser celle qui portait son enfant.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage avec Drago ;)**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, mais comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est la seule fanfiction où je n'ai pas d'avance, donc parfois, je peine avec les idées ;)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Encore désolé pour le retard ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Stratégie**

Finalement, Lily était heureuse que sa famille ait insisté pour fêter ses vingt ans. Elle était au Terrier avec tous ses proches la main de Scorpius dans la sienne, tout était parfait. Le couple attendait le bon moment pour annoncer la grossesse de la jeune femme et c'est James qui leur offrit cette occasion.

\- Alors sœurette, tu m'explique pourquoi j'apprends par d'autres ta sélection pour la coupe du monde ?

En effet, si la jeune femme avait déjà décliné l'offre auprès de la Fédération, elle ne l'avait pas annoncé à sa famille. De même, elle ne leur avait même pas annoncé qu'elle avait été sélectionnée. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait dû expliquer pourquoi elle avait été obligée de décliner l'offre et elle tenait à ce que ce soit fait ce soir, entouré de tous.

\- Tu as été sélectionné pour la coupe du monde ?! s'exclama Sadie.

\- Oui, j'ai été sélectionné, confirma Lily.

Plein de félicitations s'élevèrent de toutes parts et elle put voir la fierté dans le regard de son père et de sa mère.

\- Mais j'ai refusé, termina-t-elle un peu plus fort pour que chacun l'entende.

Le brouhaha stoppa net et tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Sadie.

Tous avaient l'air sidéré sauf Hermione et Drago qui étaient déjà au courant de la grossesse.

\- Scorpius et moi allons avoir un enfant, annonça-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment nerveuse et fut soudain prise de doute. N'aurait-elle pas dû l'annoncer à ses parents avant de l'annoncer aux autres ? Comment allait réagir son père qui avait toujours tendance à la voir comme sa petite princesse ?

Elle fut cependant rassurée par l'immense sourire de sa mère et par les larmes qui perlèrent au coin des yeux de son père.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui réagit le premier. Il se leva et tendit la main à sa fille pour qu'elle se lève aussi. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis très heureux pour vous ma chérie.

\- Merci papa, dit Lily en passant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu sais que malgré tout, tu resteras toujours ma petite princesse ?

\- Oui je sais et je ne voudrais pas que ça change, s'amusa-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

Le couple passa de bras en bras encore un long moment avant que la soirée ne se poursuive dans la bonne humeur. Lily souffla plus tard ses vingt bougies et elle rentra chez elle avec son fiancé, son mari d'ici moins de deux mois, elle avait vraiment hâte.

Une fois bien rentré, ils se posèrent sur le canapé et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Scorpius.

\- L'un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie, répondit Lily en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour le rendre encore plus parfait ? demanda-t-il en commençant à la masser.

\- Puisque tu demandes… Il y a bien quelque chose, que tu pourrais faire… répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna et promena ses mains sur la chemise de Scorpius. Celui-ci soupira et arrêta la jeune femme.

\- Lily… Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit…

\- Je suis enceinte pas malade ! Tu comptes vraiment ne plus me toucher tous ces mois ?! s'exclama-t-elle contrarié.

Scorpius et elle n'avait plus eu de relation sexuelle depuis qu'il avait su pour sa grossesse. Il avait fait une sorte de blocage. Lily l'avait d'abord accepté, se disant que le temps ferait son œuvre mais cela faisait deux semaines à présent.

Si elle avait pu se passer de ça durant leur séparation, c'était beaucoup plus difficile alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé chérie mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Lily bougonna puis vexé, elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre des coups à la porte.

\- Lily, ça va ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu vas vraiment bouder comme une gamine ? s'amusa Scorpius.

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit un tiroir contenant certaines de ses affaires.

\- Je t'attends dans le lit, quand tu auras décidé de m'y rejoindre, ajouta le jeune homme au travers de la porte.

Encore une fois, Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se glissa sous la douche et enfila une nuisette assez sexy de couleur rouge qu'elle n'avait plus mit depuis un moment. Elle se souvenait que Scorpius l'appréciait beaucoup. Non, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de bouder comme une gamine. Pas lorsqu'elle avait d'autres solutions en tête.

Le plus naturellement possible, elle sortit de la salle de bain et passa devant le lit pour rejoindre le salon afin de servir de l'eau. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir l'air ébahi du jeune homme à son retour dans la chambre et s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Finalement, je veux bien du massage que tu m'as proposé tout à l'heure, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- Tu avais besoin de porter ça pour que je te masse ?

\- Je peux l'enlever si tu préfères ? proposa-t-elle tout aussi innocemment.

Avec un sourire, Scorpius se pencha pour embrasser la joue de la jeune femme tout en baladant son index dans le cou de Lily.

\- Tu es une vraie sorcière, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Scorpius laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tourne-toi pour que je puisse te masser.

\- Je préfèrerais un massage des jambes, répondit Lily.

Scorpius se positionna plus bas et la jeune femme posa un pied sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il commença à masser la jambe poser sur son épaule et Lily ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle resta un moment à profiter des mains expertes de son fiancé avant de promener son pied sur la cuisse de son homme, frôlant parfois son intimité tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il ignora son manège quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer de plaisir.

\- Vraiment, tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard.

\- Le choixpeau à hésiter un moment avant de se décider, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Scorpius eut un sourire et remonta ses mains le long de la cuisse de Lily tout en embrassant son mollet. Il parsema ensuite son buste de baiser tout en la caressant de ses mains. La jeune femme commença à gémir lorsqu'il s'attaqua à sa poitrine.

Il fut plus doux que jamais mais il semblait avoir réussi à dépasser son blocage, car il ne se contenta pas de lui faire l'amour une fois.

Lorsqu'il s'écroula à ses côtés, essoufflé pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Lily posa sa tête sur son torse et le caressa de sa main. Scorpius passa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Encore un joyeux anniversaire mon ange.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en levant son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Félicitations**

Lily était heureuse d'avoir décidé de se marier aussi vite, malgré le stress qui avait découlé de tout ça, car au moins, elle aurait encore la ligne sur les photos.

Cette pensée ne l'empêcha d'être morte de trac au matin de son mariage. Heureusement que Sadie était présente à ses côtés, celle-ci savait la distraire de son stress.

\- N'oublie pas, je serais vers la droite, donc lance le bouquet par-là, répéta Sadie pour la énième fois.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, elle savait que sa meilleure amie faisait son possible pour la distraire mais au plus le moment approchait, au moins cela marchait. Sadie posa alors ses mains sur les bras de sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un sourire serein.

\- Regarde-moi ! exigea-t-elle.

Lily plongea ses yeux dans l'azur de ceux de Sadie.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu le sais ça ? Bon ok, c'est le stress normal de toutes les futures mariées et tout ça mais tu sais que raisonnablement, tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu crois ?

Sadie vit que Lily n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être convaincu mais qu'elle voulait juste parler ou plutôt écouter pourquoi cela semblait évident.

\- Vous avez traversé tellement de choses que oui, c'est évident ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis ta cinquième année, vous avez survécu à une prof psychopathe, à un grand-père fanatique. Malgré toutes les épreuves, vous vous êtes toujours retrouvé.

Lily adressa un sourire à sa meilleure amie et l'enlaça. Oui, elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle s'apprêtait simplement à lier sa vie à l'homme de ses rêves, tout irait bien.

\- Bien, il est l'heure, je vais devoir te laisser entre les mains de ton père, dit Sadie.

Lily acquiesça et regarda la blonde sortir. Très vite, la rouquine fut rejointe par son père qui se figea en la voyant dans sa robe de mariée, la robe que Ginny portait à leur propre mariage, bien qu'un peu amélioré à la mode d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, dit Harry, ému.

\- Merci papa.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ma toute petite fille va se marier aujourd'hui.

\- Papa ! Je ne suis plus ta toute petite fille, j'ai vingt ans !

\- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où tu m'avais offert ce joli dessin et cette jolie figurine de moi pour mon anniversaire. Il y avait aussi cette banderole bourrée de faute… se remémora le Survivant.

Lily eut un sourire radieux et enlaça son père.

\- Tu étais mon héro à cette époque-là. Tu l'es encore aujourd'hui, confia-t-elle.

Harry sourit à sa fille et caressa sa joue.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, pour vous. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur beau-fils.

\- Même si c'est un Malefoy ? railla Lily.

\- La seule chose qui me pose problème dans le fait que ce soit un Malefoy… c'est que toi aussi tu vas devenir une Malefoy, s'amusa Harry.

\- Dis-toi que Drago n'en mène pas large pas non plus, après tout, il a beau m'adorer, aujourd'hui, la moitié d'une Weasley et d'un Potter va devenir une Malefoy.

Harry rigola franchement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Merci trésor, je me sens mieux à présent !

Ils s'enlacèrent une fois de plus puis Harry regarda sa montre.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça fait cinq ans que je suis prête, affirma-t-elle tout son stress envolé.

\- Merci d'avoir eu la délicatesse d'attendre alors, s'amusa le Survivant en donnant son bras à sa fille qui pouffait.

Ils sortirent du Manoir de Drago et marchèrent à travers le domaine jusqu'à apercevoir les invités et l'allée. Lily fut un instant impressionné par le nombre de personne présente mais enfin, son regard tomba sur Scorpius. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un sourire aussi radieux et un air aussi ému.

Enfin, elle atteignit la fin de l'allée et son père laissa sa main dans celle de Scorpius. Les futurs mariés plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre et durent faire beaucoup d'effort pour prêter attention au mage de cérémonie.

La cérémonie fut assez rapide et laissa place à la réception. Les mariés entamèrent leur première danse sous les regards des invités.

\- Ça y est, on a enfin réussi, dit Scorpius.

\- Oui, ça y est.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, chuchota Scorpius à l'oreille de son épouse.

\- Merci.

Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire et la jeune femme déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre, amoureux mais surtout bref, pour ne pas choquer certains des invités, notamment le père de la mariée.

A la fin de la musique, Lily passa dans les bras de son père qui la félicita une fois de plus tandis que Scorpius faisait danser Hermione qui tenait le rôle de sa défunte mère. Ensuite, ce fut dans les bras de Drago que Lily dansa, tandis que Scorpius dansait avec Ginny.

\- Alors comme ça tu es officiellement ma belle-fille ?

\- Il paraît, s'amusa Lily.

\- J'en suis très fier… malgré ta couleur de cheveux.

Lily pouffa.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille et toutes mes félicitations, dit Drago juste avant la fin de la danse.

Lily put lire la sincérité et l'émotion sur son visage, ce qui était rare car Drago était maître lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne rien montrer. Pour en rajouter au surprenant, Drago se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rouquine, ce qui était une première.

\- Merci, dit Lily en l'enlaçant.

Il lui rendit son étreinte mais furent interrompus par la fin de la musique et par James, qui exigea une danse de sa petite sœur.

Lily passa ainsi de bras en bras, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une heure convenable pour partir arriva. Elle et Scorpius partirent alors. Elle avait pensé qu'ils se rendraient à leur appartement, il ne partait en voyage que dans deux jours, mais elle fut surprise de se retrouver devant un portail.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez nous, répondit Scorpius amusé.

\- Chez nous ?

\- C'est le cadeau de mariage de la part de mon père et sache que je n'ai encore pas mis un pied à l'intérieur. Il m'a simplement conduit devant les grilles plus tôt dans la matinée pour que je puisse t'y emmener après la réception, expliqua Scorpius.

\- Hum, ton père fait toujours dans la démesure !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… s'amusa le blond.

\- Au lieu de nous offrir un voyage, il nous offre une maison et pour tes dix-sept ans, au lieu de t'offrir un match pour voir ton équipe de Quidditch préféré, il t'a carrément offert l'équipe !

\- Mon père a dit, je cite : Les Malefoy vivent dans des manoirs, alors vous aurez votre manoir !

Lily secoua la tête mais elle était réellement touchée.

\- On y va ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui, allons-y.

A peine firent-ils un pas que les grilles s'ouvrirent. Ils avancèrent le long d'un chemin de gravier et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le jardin avait l'air magnifique mais ils s'en rendraient plus compte le lendemain, en plein jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant une demeure assez imposante mais bien moins que le manoir des grands-parents de Scorpius ou celui de Drago et Hermione, ce qui rassura Lily.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un elfe de maison qui s'inclina devant eux.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, bienvenue chez vous.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le couple.

\- Je vais vous laisser découvrir la maison. Si Monsieur ou Madame ont besoin de Tilly, ils n'auront qu'à l'appeler et Tilly viendra dans la seconde.

Le couple acquiesça, sans voix. Les lumières venaient de s'allumer et ils étaient subjugués par la beauté du lieu. Lily avait peur que les lieux soient froids mais Drago avait décoré ça, ou fait décorer ça, à leurs goûts et tout était parfait. Le hall, le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, les deux bureaux et les quatre chambres, tout était parfait.

Oui, ils étaient chez eux et ils y seraient heureux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Le prénom**

Lily et Scorpius étaient mariés depuis trois mois à présent et la jeune femme en était à cinq mois de grossesse. Tout se passait à merveille, autant au niveau de la grossesse de Lily que dans leur nouvelle vie de jeunes mariés.

Scorpius regardait son épouse qui dormait encore paisiblement, malgré qu'il soit dix heures trente passé et qu'ils soient tous les deux attendus pour un repas dominical chez son père et Hermione. Il savait qu'il devrait la réveiller mais il avait beaucoup de scrupules à déranger sa belle, malgré la nécessité, alors, il la regardait, tellement belle et paisible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit bougeait dans son sommeil avant d'enfin ouvrir doucement les yeux.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un petit baiser.

\- A merveille, et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant et en mettant en avant son ventre rond.

\- Dix heures quarante-cinq, répondit le jeune homme.

Lily émit une lamentation plaintive en se recouvrant de la couette.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de ce lit…

Le jeune homme pouffa et rejoignit son épouse sous la couette.

\- On pourrait te faire porter pâle et y rester toute la journée, proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hum, tentant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait toute la journée au lit tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre son mari, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

\- J'ai un certain nombre d'idée, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.

Il repoussa la couette et s'empara des lèvres de Lily d'une manière beaucoup moins douce que le baiser du réveil. La jeune femme se serra encore plus à son mari et commença à lui ôter son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse.

\- Sérieusement, on n'a pas vraiment le temps… dit-elle tout en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

Scorpius ricana.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'arrêter, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu es un diable aux allures d'ange… Je sais que je devrais me lever et me préparer mais ton corps m'appelle, expliqua-t-elle en couvrant le torse de son homme de baisers.

\- J'aime savoir que je te fais autant d'effet.

Finalement, Scorpius proposa de continuer ça dans la baignoire, joignant l'utile à l'agréable pour gagner du temps et ils furent prêt à temps pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le couple marchait à présent en direction du manoir appartenant à Drago, main dans la main.

\- J'angoisse un peu quand même, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Mon père râlera un peu pour la forme mais il respectera nos choix, comme il l'a toujours fait dans ma vie, assura Scorpius.

\- Tout de même, avec le prénom que nous avons choisi…

Scorpius ricana.

\- Oui, il râlera beaucoup pour la forme, rectifia-t-il.

Lily soupira mais continua à avancer jusqu'à se trouver devant l'entrée que Scorpius et elle franchirent. Ils furent accueillis par l'étreinte chaleureuse de la maîtresse de maison et par celle plus mesurée de Drago et Narcissa. Vinrent ensuite les jumeaux et à la grande surprise de Lily et Scorpius, les parents de la jeune femme.

\- On s'est dit que ce serait bien d'être tous ensemble, expliqua Hermione devant la surprise de Lily.

\- Mais si on dérange… fit semblant de râler Harry.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi papa, j'ai bien le droit d'être surprise !

Lily enlaça son père puis sa mère avant que tout le monde ne passe dans le salon.

\- Alors, va-t-on enfin savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, mais après le repas, répondit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère ? s'amusa Hermione.

\- Parce que c'est bien plus drôle comme ça, répondit Lily, joueuse.

\- Lily, tu ne crois pas que le sujet du prénom va assez en échauffer certains ? lui chuchota Scorpius.

La jeune femme soupira mais se rangea à l'avis de son mari.

\- C'est un garçon ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Je le savais, les Malefoy font toujours des garçons pour commencer, dit Drago avec suffisance.

Les félicitations s'enchaînèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne.

\- Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ? demanda Ginny.

Le couple échangea un regard et sans dire un mot, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour mettre fin au suspense dès à présent.

\- Harry Drago Malefoy, annonça Scorpius.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur le visage du père de Lily tandis que Drago marmonnait doucement jusqu'à ne plus tenir et prendre la parole.

\- Et pourquoi pas Drago Harry Malefoy ? demanda-t-il vexé.

\- Parce qu'il y a déjà un Drago Malefoy et c'est toi, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui mais Harry Malefoy c'est… vraiment pas possible !

Harry ne se vexa pas et afficha au contraire un grand sourire.

\- Enfin Malefoy, nous n'allons pas gâcher la joie des enfants avec ce genre de détail.

\- Facile à dire pour toi ! s'entêta Drago.

\- Chéri, tu sais bien que de toute façon, ils choisiront ce qui leur plait, tempéra Hermione.

\- Et que faites-vous de la tradition d'appeler l'enfant selon une constellation ? demanda le blond.

\- Papa, je n'ai jamais aimé cette tradition, me retrouver à grandir avec un prénom comme le mien doit en être la cause, répondit Scorpius.

\- Vous êtes vraiment décidé ? demanda Drago presque désespéré.

\- Oui, répondit Lily.

\- Alors soit, Harry Malefoy… je m'y ferais bien à un moment donné…

Lily lui offrit un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- On avait bien pensé à mixer vos deux prénoms pour ne pas faire de jaloux mais… Drarry Malefoy, ça ne nous plaisait pas trop.

Drago et Harry ouvrirent grands les yeux.

\- En effet, Harry, ce n'est pas si mal, finit par dire Drago.

Les personnes rassemblées partirent dans un éclat de rire. Au final, Drago se fichait bien du prénom que porterait cet enfant, il allait accueillir son premier petit-fils et ça, c'était magnifique, le reste n'était que détail sans importance.

C'est donc dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils passèrent à table.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi le parrain et la marraine ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, Sadie et Albus, nos meilleurs amis répondit Scorpius.

\- Je vous conseille de leur annoncer très vite, enfin, surtout à Sadie, car elle est intenable à cause de ça lorsqu'elle vient à la maison, expliqua Harry.

\- Sadie trouve toujours une raison d'être intenable, s'amusa Lily.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt surexcitée en permanence pour une Londubat, s'amusa Drago.

\- Je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel elle va se mettre lorsqu'Albus se décidera à la demander en mariage, dit Ginny.

Le repas continua ainsi, dans les rires et la bonne humeur et Lily repartit chez elle bien plus sereine qu'à son arrivée. Son mari avait eu raison, Drago montrait une fois de plus que seul leur bonheur comptait.

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**


	14. Epilogue

**Voilà la fin !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 ** _4 ans plus tard – Stade de Quidditch Argentin_**

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les joueurs au centre du terrain alors que les noms étaient annoncés un à un. Le stade était en effervescence, rien de plus de normal puisque ce soir se tenait la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, opposant l'Angleterre à l'Allemagne.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Elle est là ! s'extasia un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts d'un peu plus de trois ans en sautillant.

\- Oui mon chéri, je la vois, répondit le père en ramenant son fils sur ses genoux.

\- Elle est belle ma maman, dit l'enfant.

\- La plus belle du monde, confirma son père en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son garçon.

Le nom de Lily Malefoy fut annoncé et la moitié du stade rugit d'enthousiasme, impressionnant l'enfant qui se remplit de fierté, c'était sa mère que tout le monde acclamait. Scorpius n'était pas peu fier non plus. La loge des VIP s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les parents de l'Attrapeuse vedette ainsi qu'Albus et son fils qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an. Arrivèrent aussi les parents de Scorpius, enfin, son père et sa belle-mère mais il y avait déjà bien longtemps qu'il considérait Hermione plus que comme une simple belle-mère.

\- Désolé pour le retard, annonça Harry en s'installant.

\- Je ne viens plus avec toi Potty, ronchonna Drago en s'installant à côté du Survivant. Il ne peut pas faire trois pas sans que quelqu'un ne lui demande un autographe, même en Argentine, tu le crois ?!

\- J'en suis le premier contrarié, je te rappelle que deux de mes enfants jouent ce soir, sans compter deux de mes belles-filles ! rétorqua Harry.

\- Oui, ils pourraient carrément renommer l'équipe d'Angleterre « Equipe Potter », c'est une réelle invasion, railla Drago.

En effet, non seulement Lily jouait au poste d'Attrapeuse mais James était le gardien et Ludivine et Sadie deux des trois poursuiveurs. Autant dire que pas mal de mauvaises langues avaient criées à l'injustice, faisant courir la rumeur que les sélectionneurs avaient été payés par Harry en personne. Mais très vite, compte tenu des résultats phénoménaux de l'équipe, personne n'eut rien à redire sur les sélections.

Albus s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami et se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'est fou qu'ils en soient encore à se chamailler quand on sait qu'ils sont copains comme cochons, railla celui-ci.

\- Mon père n'aime pas casser la routine, s'amusa Scorpius.

\- Ton père t'entend, ronchonna Drago.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Chut, regardez maman et mes taties et tonton sont là ! réprimanda Harry Malefoy du haut de ses trois ans.

\- Un vrai caractère de Potter celui-là, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de son épouse en désignant l'enfant.

Celle-ci pouffa une fois de plus. Bientôt les joueurs s'envolèrent et le match débuta. La rencontre fut magnifique et au grand bonheur de Scorpius, qui avait craint que le match ne s'éternise trop pour le petit Harry, il ne dura que trois heures.

L'Angleterre gagna à 350 contre 100. On peut dire que Lily s'était surpassé pour le premier match auquel assistait son fils, de même que tout le reste de l'équipe. Lorsque la jeune femme put enfin se rendre dans la loge d'honneur, c'est un petit garçon très fier qui se précipita dans ses bras et un mari tout aussi fier qui embrassa son épouse.

 ** _8 ans plus tard – Manoir de Lily et Scorpius_**

Le couple était essoufflé, dans le lit conjugal et se regardaient en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, dit Lily en se blottissant contre le blond.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent et peu après, ou du moins c'est l'impression que ça leur donna ils furent réveillé par de petits coups à la porte. Une petite tête blonde se montra et vint se mettre entre ses parents.

\- Bonjour trésor, dit Scorpius en embrassant la fillette.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

La petite fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et se tourna pour faire pareil sur la joue de sa mère.

\- J'ai faim, dit-elle ensuite.

Lily fut la première à réagir et sortit du lit pour se rendre en cuisine. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour trois tout en baillant régulièrement. Une fois prêt, elle fut rejointe par son mari et par sa fille, Haley qui avait un peu plus de cinq ans.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, un hibou arriva et Scorpius fut le premier à s'emparer de la lettre.

\- C'est Harry, annonça-t-il.

Lily se leva et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour lire en même temps que lui. Leur fils expliquait que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard.

\- C'est ton père qui va être intenable, s'amusa Lily.

\- Ça oui !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Haley.

\- Ton frère a été envoyé à Serpentard, expliqua Lily à sa fille.

\- Oh, vous êtes content ? demanda la fillette.

\- Nous aurions été content qu'importe la maison, précisa la maman.

\- Moi j'irais à Gryffondor, comme papi Harry et maman, décréta la fillette.

Lily sourit et embrassa la tête de sa fille.

\- Tu iras où tu voudras mon cœur.

Peu avant midi, la famille se rendit chez les parents de la jeune femme où les parents de Scorpius étaient déjà présent. A l'annonce de la répartition d'Harry à Serpentard, Drago fut effectivement intenable mais Harry se montra heureux également, après tout, son propre fils y avait été.

Quelques années plus tard, ils fêtèrent la répartition d'Haley à Gryffondor, comme elle l'avait prédit.

Lily et Scorpius n'eurent que Harry et Haley et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Scorpius tenait un laboratoire de potion, il travaillait beaucoup avec Sainte-Mangouste. Après une brillante carrière d'attrapeuse et trois coupe du monde à son actif, dont deux victoires, Lily ne quitta pas le monde du sport, elle prit la place d'entraîneuse pour les Harpies de Holyhead, quelques années plus tard, elle fut l'entraîneuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Albus et Sadie eurent d'abord un garçon, Jordan, une fille deux ans plus tard nommée Augusta et Marylou cinq ans après Augusta. Sadie ne resta pas longtemps dans le monde du sport, et s'orienta vite dans l'organisation d'événement. Albus fut le seul à suivre les traces de son père en tant qu'auror.

James continua de jouer en tant que gardien aussi longtemps que possible mais comme sa sœur, il s'orienta vers un poste d'entraîneur. Il redora le nom des Canons de Chudley, au grand plaisir de son oncle Ron. N'ayant pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour l'argent, Ludivine décida de rester mère au foyer après sa carrière. Après Julia, l'aînée, ils eurent Sirius sept ans plus tard, Lara, deux ans après le garçon et enfin, Anthony, trois ans après Lara.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est terminé !**

 **Un petit texte que j'avais écris pour le répertoire de fanfiction Harry Potter sera posté sous peu, il s'agit d'un OS où une Lily enfant souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à son père. Ce n'est donc pas une suite mais juste un petit cadeau.**

 **Bisous et merci à tous !**


End file.
